


I Want To Feel Different With You

by BloodIsTheLimit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, gays, im such trash, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodIsTheLimit/pseuds/BloodIsTheLimit
Summary: Mikasa and Annie meet at another infamous Ymir party, Annie is new to the town and Christa hopes her and Mikasa will hit it off. Regardless of their dominant personalities Annie and Mikasa eventually learn to get along, but Annie's past is starting to catch up to her, will Mikasa stick around when things get heated?Slow burn. ;)





	1. Meeting/Hating Eachother

 

“MIKASA! ARE YOU READY??” Eren yelled from downstairs.

“I’ve been waiting for you Eren.” Mikasa announced whilst standing right behind him.

Eren cringed momentarily, spinning around he grinned, “Then let’s get our freak on! I told Levi to meet us there too.” he winked pulling Mikasa out the door.

Mikasa eyed the 2 4 case in his hand, “Not going to have a re run of last time are we?”

Eren flushed bright red, “MIKASA!”

Mikasa shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure, seeing your brother get topped isn’t on the _top_ of everyone’s bucket list.”

Eren’s blush spread to his neck, “Mikasa!!! Don’t say it out loud!”

Mikasa smiled underneath her red scarf. Following Eren down the street they stopped and waited for the bus to come and pick them up, Mikasa didn’t much enjoy parties but she went to make sure her brother didn’t get into any trouble. Ever since they had lost their parents when they were young Mikasa had become twice as protective over him, being in their early twenties Eren often got himself into a lot of shit.

Mikasa eyed his phone as she watched him texting someone, not as much trouble as he could have been in if he hadn’t met Levi. Levi was a detective at their local police department, after getting himself arrested so many times the two started to bond. Eren had toned down quite a bit since then but Mikasa stuck around regardless, she wouldn’t fully trust anyone after her brothers heart unless they died for him.

XX

“Are you sure she’s gonna come Ymir?” Christa chewed nervously at the pink straw in her drink.

“Baaaaabe. Don’t sweat it! Of course she will.” Ymir smirked wrapping her arm around the petite blonde.

“How can you be so sure?” Christa looked up at her with her big blue eyes.

Ymir gulped, “I invited Eren too, so you know Mikasa is gonna be right on his ass.”

Christa giggled, “I just hope it works out like I planned...”

Ymir kissed her forehead, “Worst case scenario they kill eachother, but I mean what are the chances of that happening?” Ymir laughed, shooting a glance over at the icy eyed blonde sitting at the bar, Ymir frowned. _I really hope that doesn’t happen anyways._

Christa frowned but kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before making her way over to the girl, sitting next to her she made no notion to greet her. “Hey Annie, thank you for coming tonight.”

Annie paused before stirring her drink again, “Yeah thanks for the invite.”

“I just want you to know that you don’t have to like do anything you don’t want to.” Christa watched for a reaction, “Mikasa is a really nice girl but she can be… dominant.”

Annie scoffed, “There’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Christa saw a flash in her eyes, reaching out she placed her hand on Annie’s shoulder, “I know Annie, but that’s not what you came here for.”

Annie turned her focus to Christa, “… Thanks Christa...”

Christa pulled her into a small hug, “I’ll always be here for you Annie, no fights tho? Okay!” Christa grinned before skipping back into the crowd of angsty teens. Annie sighed returning to her original position at the bar she chugged the rest of her drink. She wondered what Mikasa would look like, hopefully not another tall butch ass bitch like the one Christa had wrapped around her finger.

XX

Mikasa followed Eren off the bus as they pulled up outside a decently wealthy neighborhood. Walking a few minutes up the main sidewalk they both turned towards the loud music blaring from the end of the street. The large house seemed to be filled with people, Mikasa didn’t think Christa had that many friends. Spotting Ymir lounging on the deck with a bong attached to her mouth Mikasa rolled her eyes, of course these were mostly Ymir’s buddies. Ymir blew out her toke, catching sight of the siblings she waved them over coughing up a fit in the process.

“Yo! Eren, Mikasa, come on in! Christa’s been waiting for ya.” Ymir grinned.

“For both of us?” Eren looked confused.

“Well more just Mikasa but… hey is that a 2 4? Yeaaaah you know how to party Jaeger!” Ymir pulled Eren into the seat next to her offering him her bong, Mikasa was about to protest when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Mikasa! You came.” Christa smiled warmly, Mikasa could tell by her constant blush that Christa had been into the booze.

“Eren wanted me to so,” Mikasa gave her a strange look, “Ymir said you wanted to talk to me?”

Christa lit up, pulling Mikasa by her wrist she tugged the girl inside, “Yeah! So I know you have a pretty uh private life but I thought you might want to meet my friend?”

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed at Christa as they walked through the loud house, “What friend?”

“Well you see, my childhood friend Annie has moved to town recently and doesn’t really know anybody so I thought ya’ know maybe you guys would hit it off?” Christa gave her an innocent smile.

Mikasa arched a brow, “Are you trying to set me up with someone?”

Christa blushed, “I mean! Maybe yeah, but it’s nothing like when Ymir tried I swear! She’s really cute and short and blonde and uh you guys share the same resting bitch face so..?”

Mikasa furrowed her brow, “Christa did you just call me a bitch?”

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Christa squeaked, “It just came out wrong I didn’t-”

“Is this girl giving you trouble Christa?”

The two of them turned towards the slender girl in front of them, Mikasa met an equally unemotional stare from the short girl. “No actually, it was just a misunderstanding.”

The girls eyes flashed, “Christa?”

Christa nervously smiled, grabbing both their hands she pulled them forwards, “Mikasa! This is Annie, and Annie this is Mikasa.. haha the girl I was talking about...” Christa bit her lip.

Annie glared deep into Mikasa’s eyes, “I didn’t imagine her to be so..” Mikasa’s look darkened, “Intrusive.”

Mikasa scoffed, “I could say the same.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t threaten small girls like that at parties.” Annie quickly looked her over, “Or is that the only action you get?”

Mikasa motioned at Annie, “Christa I didn’t know you took such interest in the Easter Island Heads.”

“Christa since when did you start hiring Japanese butlers?”

“Christa you know how close the school is, Pedophiles have their restrictions.”

“Do you wear that scarf to cover your oral herpes?”

“Sniff out any truffles lately?”

“ENOUGH!” Christa was red in the face, Mikasa and Annie shut their mouths. “LOOK! I brought you guys here because I thought you’d get along, but clearly I was wrong!”

Mikasa felt guilty, “I’m sorry Christa..”

“I apologize as well.” Annie sighed.

Christa frowned, “No I’m sorry that I invited you both here, clearly it was a mistake. You can go home now.” Christa turned her tail and dashed upstairs.

Mikasa and Annie watched her with the guilty looks stuck on their faces, turning to eachother they exchanged glares.

“Why would you hurt Christa’s feelings?” Mikasa scowled.

Annie narrowed her eyes, “It’s not like I meant to start an argument. From my view it looked like you were bullying her.”

“So you assumed we were fighting.”

Annie growled pushing herself towards Mikasa she got in her face, “I don’t know why Christa would think I’d ever like you, that smart mouth get you anywhere in life?”

“More places than your nose could sniff out.” Mikasa pushed back at her, their faces inches apart. “I don’t know why she thought we’d get along either. Unlike you I care about Christa so I’m not going to push this any farther than it needs to go.”

Annie laughed curtly, “Fine. Be the bigger person, we’ll see how that works out for you when Christa doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Annie shoved Mikasa away from her marching in the opposite direction, Mikasa made no move to follow her.

Mikasa instead made her way back outside to find Eren, after pushing her way through a crowd of teenagers she ran into a red haired girl instead.

“Sorry.” Mikasa mumbled continuing her search.

“Oh hey no worries Mikasa!” the girl smiled while shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

“Oh Sasha, I didn’t know you were here.” Mikasa paused beside her, “Have you seen Eren?”

“I’ve seen Connie! He was skinny dipping in the pool earlier haha!” Sasha laughed loudly before shoving the rest of her pizza in her mouth.

Mikasa frowned, “No Sasha have you seen Eren, like my brother?”

“Hmm!” Sasha swallowed her pizza, “Yeah actually! He was talking about hoping on Levi before he had to go!”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Well at least I know he’ll have somewhere to sleep for the night.”

Sasha was already gone into the crowd trying to find more food as Mikasa walked back down the street leaving the noisy party behind her. She returned home not more than half an hour later, relaxing into her bed Mikasa pulled out her phone, three unread messages.

 

**Eren:**

_YOOO sissssssss, LOL, I’m with Levi sooo dwbi I’ll be home tmrrw! Luv u_

**Levi:**

_Eren will be staying the night with me, I’ll have him home by supper._

**Ymir:**

_Mikasa what the hell??? Christa is so upset what the fuck did you and Annie do!_

Mikasa sighed, pulling off her scarf she undressed herself and pulled on some light pajamas. Holding her phone she looked over the text once more, should she be honest?

**Mikasa:**

_I apologize for making her upset. Annie and I did not ‘hit it off’ like she had hoped for._

_**Ymir:** _

_Can’t say im surprised… I didnt think it would work, thanks for trying I guess_

**Mikasa:**

_Please tell Christa I apologize for ruining her night._

Mikasa didn’t receive a text after that, she figured Ymir was tending to Christa, the girl had a very big heart but was often easily hurt because of it. It wasn’t that her apology wasn’t sincere but Mikasa did not get a very good impression from the girl.

XX

Annie fumed as she weaved her way around all of the drunk party goers, she figured this would happen, it was inevitable. Making out the back way, there were few people around the side of the house, Annie sighed as she leaned back against the wall letting herself fall onto her butt. Pushing her hands over her face and through her hair Annie starred at the ground in front of her, was she really that unapproachable? Frowning the girl recounted her interaction with the attractive dark haired woman with Christa.

Poor sweet Christa was just trying to help her out for old times sake, Annie cursed under her breath, she was wrong for upsetting Christa. But that girl… that girl needed to apologize regardless of how hot and toned and.. _fuck!_ Annie shook her head, those kind of thoughts were the last thing she needed right now. Pulling out her phone she dialed the first number that came up.

“ _Hello?”_ Christa sniffled.

Annie felt a pang of guilt, “Hey Christa.. look I’m really sorry for earlier I swear I didn’t mean to lash out like that.”

There was a pause on the other end, “ _It’s ok Annie I know, you guys got really into it huh?”_

“Yeah I guess we did.”

“ _I’m sorry for pushing you into a situation like that so quickly Annie I just thought.._ ”

“Nono, it’s ok, I get it.” Annie frowned looking down at herself.

“ _If you want to give it another try I can always arrange another date?”_ Christa was back to herself.

“How about for now you just tell me where she works? Maybe I can get a few words in and restart our introduction.” Annie relaxed her fist.

“ _I’ll text you the address!”_

Annie relaxed, “Thanks Christa, have a good night and thanks again for inviting me.”

“ _Of course! What else are friends for?”_ Christa ended the call.

Annie starred at her phone, Christa had been the only true friend in her life so far, would she be able to hold up her end of the bargain? Her phone buzzed, Annie looked down finding a link to google maps Annie opened it up and read the address. So the dark haired devil worked at a bar?


	2. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is a stubborn little shit isn't she.

Mikasa hated working the evening shift, not that there was really any other choices rather than the closing shift or the opener. Mikasa rolled her eyes as she watched the line up at the Colossal Titan grow, it was a popular enough place. Their competitors had them matched but not enough to throw them under and ruin their sales. Her bosses Reiner and Bert h ol d t had started the business about five years back and had been bringing in tons of customers ever since. The two had grown up together in a small town outside the city  with Christa and Ymir and had decided to open a bar together as teenagers. 

It was interesting to see how such a random and crazy idea had turned into their careers. Mikasa and Eren had been hired on a year after they opened and they started to pick up business, Eren was a bartender and Mikasa a bouncer. Originally the two had been switched around since Mikasa was a natural drink maker and Eren had the attitude for the job, but he started a few too many fights and therefore they got what they had now. When it turned out that Mikasa was twice the body guard that she was a bartender Reiner and Bertholdt were even happier with the outcome.

Mikasa stood like a statue in front of the stairwell as the line began to grow, not making direct eye contact the people at the front stood patiently waiting to get in. There were enough crazy stories floating around about what happened when you messed with Mikasa that no one dared interfere with her. The last guy who had was forced to dropout of his college football scholarship because Mikasa had broken his arm so bad he’d never be able to throw straight again.  Since then it had been awhile since Mikasa had to set someone straight. 

A fter an hour or two most of the line had disappeared, Mikasa relaxed her guard by a fraction as she eyed the streets. A particular blonde woman caught her attention as the girl marched straight up to the front of the line, making direct eye contact with Mikasa. The people in the line grumbled a bit but stood back a few feet as they watched what they thought was clearly an idiot approaching Mikasa. 

“Hello Annie.” Mikasa greeted coldly.

“Mikasa.” Annie nodded, she made no move to go inside.

“May I ask what you’re doing here?” Mikasa gave her a quick look over.

Annie frowned watching Mikasa’s eyes, “Christa told me this is where you worked, I figured I’d come by and..” Annie avoided eye contact, “A p o l o g I z e.”

Mikasa rose a brow, “Oh?”

“Don’t look so cocky Ackerman. I’m doing this for Christa.” Annie glared.

Mikasa shifted her stance towards Annie, “I’m waiting.” The line behind her began to mumble and stare as they prepared for the two attractive girls to fight. Annie exhaled deeply, stepping forward she put out her hand, Mikasa frowned as she looked at Annie.

Annie bit her tongue, “Hey. I’m Annie Leonhardt, nice to meet you.”

Mikasa’s face went blank, _was she trying to start over?_ Mikasa slowly took her hand, shaking it gently as she felt her previous anger slip away. “Mikasa Ackerman. I believe we’ve met before?”

Annie smiled, “I apologize for how I acted before, I’m not saying we need to be friends or anything but I’d just like to make Christa happy.”

Mikasa nodded, “Of course, I apologize as well, it was quite childish of me to act out like that.”

Annie took her hand back after realizing they had never let go, a light blush formed and vanished on her cheeks, “So? I’ll be seeing you around?”

Mikasa smiled, “Sure, see you around Annie.”

Annie waved before walking back the way she came, Mikasa watched her disappear around the corner of the street. Mikasa felt her hand twitch, gripping it into a fist she could still feel Annie’s powerful grip in her own. Turning back towards the line Mikasa frowned as she saw everyone still gaping at her.

“If any of you think this means I’ve lightened up, I haven’t.” Mikasa growled, everyone in line whined and returned to their places.

Business was pretty slow for the rest of Mikasa’s shift before Nanaba had come to replace her. Exchanging nods Mikasa headed inside, spotting Eren polishing up the bar she sat in front of him. Pushing her hand through her hair she sighed, looking up when the clink of a glass caught her attention.

“You looked like you needed one.” Eren offered a small smile.

Mikasa peered into the cup before swallowing its contents, the alcohol burned her throat and stomach as she tipped the glass back. “Thanks Eren.”

“What’s on your mind?” Eren wrung out a wet rag, “You had this weird look on your face coming in here.”

Mikasa pinched the bridge of her nose, “You remember that girl I had mentioned?”

Eren nodded, “Well she came by a bit ago to apologize to me.” Eren refilled her drink.

“Oh really? Even after you called her an Easter Island Head?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “I was in the heat of the moment.”

“That’s hard to believe coming from you.” Eren put away the rag, “I mean I’m not one to talk but in the heat of the moment your fist has already made contact with some part of their body.”

Mikasa frowned into her glass, “I guess I didn’t want to hurt Christa’s feelings anymore than I already had.”

“Since when has that ever stopped you.” Eren questioned raising his brow.

“You’re really asking me why I didn’t punch Annie’s lights out?” Mikasa shot back, drinking the rest of her drink.

“So her name is Annie huh?” Eren smiled, “You guys tryna bang?”

Mikasa choked on her drink, “Don’t be absurd Eren, I would never-”

“Hook up with a hottie?” Eren winked, grabbing Mikasa’s glass.

An image of Annie flashed into Mikasa’s head before she willed it away, “I don’t do hook ups. You know that.”

Eren shrugged, “There’s a first time for everything Mikasa.” Mikasa rolled her eyes, “If you ever need the apartment to yourself all you gotta do is ask.”

“Eren. I am not trying to fuck Annie.” Mikasa glared at him as a last warning.

“And here I thought you were looking for a little action.” Eren laughed, “You did agree to come to Ymir’s party with me. You know how they end.”

“I’ll see you at home Eren!” Mikasa flipped him the bird before leaving the bar.

“At least give her a chance!” Eren shouted as the door slammed behind her.

Mikasa stuffed her hands into her jacket as she walked down the street, the only things opened now were convenience stores and bars. She pulled her red scarf tightly around her neck as she let Eren’s words echo in her head. She thought back to the party as Christa had pulled her inside..

“ _Well you see, my childhood friend Annie has moved to town recently and doesn’t really know anybody so I thought ya’ know maybe you guys would hit it off?” Christa gave her an innocent smile._

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, that smile wasn’t so innocent after all, Christa really was trying to hook them up. Mikasa didn’t necessarily trust Christa’s taste after all she was dating Ymir, the image of the tall brute flashed into her head. They got along perfectly but sometimes Mikasa wondered how they even started dating in the first place. Mikasa watched as her bus pulled up to the stop, shoving in whatever change she had she moved to the very back to sit down. Sure Annie wasn’t all that hard on the eyes, but was she really looking to met someone right now?

Mikasa felt a buzz in her pocket, pulling out her phone she saw she had a call from Christa. Accepting the call Mikasa lifted the phone to her ear, “Christa?”

“ _Hey! Annie told me you two made up?”_

Mikasa hid beneath her scarf, “Yeah I guess we did.”

“ _Oh I’m so happy!”_

“Is that all you wanted to know?”

“ _Oh! Of course, my bad! Ymir and I are going to a festival downtown this weekend, I know it’s only Wednesday but we were wondering if you wanted to come?”_ Christa sounded hopeful.

“I’d be glad to but I don’t know how great being the third wheel would be.”

“ _Well I’ve also invited Annie if that helps?”_

Mikasa paused, she was definitely trying to set them up. “I’ll be there.”

Christa squealed, “ _Oh thank you Mikasa! Ymir and I will pick you up! See you then!”_

“See you.” Mikasa could hear Christa shouting for Ymir as she hung up the phone. It was going to be one interesting weekend, that was for sure. Mikasa exited the bus as it came around her neighborhood, Mikasa walked a bit slower than usual as she approached their apartment building, the weekend on her mind.

XX

Saturday slowly but surely came around as Annie finished her first shift at the gym. She had plenty of experience as a fighter but never as a teacher, but a new town meant new things. Annie threw her gym bag over her shoulder as she made her way back to her house, as she made it down the block almost 15 minutes later, she squinted as she saw someone waiting at her front door. Coming closer Annie was about to call out at them when she recognized Mikasa sitting on her front step.

“Hey you.” Mikasa greeted as she stood up seeing Annie come up the walkway.

“Hey? Why are you here?” Annie moved around her to unlock her front door.

“Christa texted me your address and said Ymir didn’t want to drive everywhere to get us.” Mikasa showed her the texts, “Sorry for intruding, you weren’t home so I figured I’d wait.”

Annie opened the door, “Sure no problem, do you want to come in?”

Mikasa shrugged, “If you don’t mind. I don’t know how long they’ll be.”

Annie stepped inside waiting for Mikasa to enter as well before closing the door behind them. “Sorry about the boxes, I haven’t really unpacked everything yet.”

Mikasa looked around, the place was pretty much empty, “How long have you been in town for?”

Annie shrugged, “A month or so at best, I’m always out of the house so.”

“You don’t live with anyone?” Mikasa looked up at her, seeing a brief flicker of emotion in her eyes.

“I like to be alone.” Annie walked down an empty hallway, “I’ll be right back I’ll take a quick shower and get changed before they come.” Mikasa nodded, “Feel free to make yourself at home, I’ve got some stuff in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you.” Mikasa watched Annie disappear down the hall.

It was so strange to see such a small girl have a large house on her own. Was she loaded or were her parents just too rich to care? There weren’t too many boxes around, there was a couch in the living room along with a flat screen and different game consoles organized under it. To the right was the hallway and then the kitchen, there was an island standing in the middle of the two rooms conjoining. No bar stools just one singular chair that was barely high enough to be used for that purpose. The kitchen had plenty of boxes scattered around and moved to make space for food and different jars and bottles, only one was alcohol from what Mikasa could tell.

Entering the kitchen there was a dining room to the right which seemed abandoned as there was a half built table and more boxes. Opening the fridge Annie had a small selection of organic foods and some water bottles laying around. Mikasa closed the door and leaned against the counter, she felt wrong for looking through her stuff like that.

Eyeing some of the boxes in the room she saw some of them had looked like they had been thrown around. The boxes that were busted up had a name haphazardly scratched out on all of them, whoever it was Annie didn’t seem fond of them. Before she could try to make out the name she heard Annie approaching in the hallway, pulling herself away she leaned back against the counter. Annie was pulling her hair back up into a bun as she walked into view, giving Mikasa a weird look.

“Are they ready yet?” Annie walked towards her fridge pulling out a half empty water bottle and drinking the rest of it.

“I haven’t checked my phone but it hasn’t gone off.” Mikasa pulled it out of her back pocket.

Annie rolled her eyes, tossing the empty bottle into a blue bin she sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they forgot about us.”

“Ymir has a habit of that huh.” Mikasa laughed dryly.

Annie opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Mikasa’s phone ringing instead, it was Christa. The two exited the house to see Christa waving from the passenger window, Ymir looking mildly less grouchy than normal motioned for them to get in. Annie followed Mikasa as the two got in either side of Ymir’s jeep.

“What’s good you two banging before we got here?” Ymir smirked pulling away from Annie’s house.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and Annie scoffed, “As if.”

“I guess your plan didn’t work Christa.” Ymir laughed as Christa squeaked.

“I didn’t plan that! You’re the one who wanted to pick them up at the same place!” Christa turned red in the face.

Mikasa glanced over to Annie who was blushing lightly as Mikasa caught her eyes, turning away they both looked out the window for the remainder of the car ride. It was a short ride to main part of the downtown area, Ymir found them a parking spot outside of an office building not too far from the festival. The group could hear the chatter and noises coming from down the street as they all exited the car. Christa took Ymir’s hand excitedly as they made their way to the park.

Annie walked close beside Mikasa as they weaved in between the other people on the sidewalk, their hands brushed together momentarily as Annie was shoved into her side. They both looked over at eachother before returning their eyes to the backs of their friends.

“So how exactly did you two meet again?” Mikasa asked breaking the awkward silence between her and Annie.

Ymir threw a dirty look at Mikasa as Christa began to laugh, “What a great story!”

“It’s not that great of a story.” Ymir muttered.

“WELLLLLL!” Christa took a deep breath. “Basically Ymir had been crushing on me for a life time. Yet believe it or not this hunk didn’t have the guts to ask me out until our last year of highschool together.”

Annie snickered along with Mikasa as they eyed Ymir, “At first I didn’t even really know her, I mean she was just some weird kid that had transferred into my school, Reiner and Bertholdt were a year above us but they kinda instantly became enemies when Reiner discovered she had the hots for me.”

“Not that he ever had a chance.” Ymir rolled her eyes.

“Anyways! So it took me awhile to notice Ymir, but it wasn’t until grade 11 gym that I REALLY noticed her.” Christa wiggled her brows making Ymir blush. “She came off as a hard ass around everyone but I started to realize she was always a sweet heart to me. Getting me things off the high shelves, protecting me, carrying things for me, even buying me drinks every now and then.”

Mikasa and Annie frowned starring at the bully in front of them, “I know right hard to believe! But it’s true Ymir was my prince charming in school and I never realized that really she was just in love with me!”

Ymir was blushing hard, “Finally our last year we were all getting ready to graduate and I hadn’t seen her at all that summer. I had really been missing her over the few months that we were apart and kinda thought I’d never see her again..”

_A few years earlier.._

_Christa cheered loudly as her and the rest of her class threw their hats in the air, highschool was finally over, everyone in her grade had managed to graduate but she noticed a few people missing. One of which was Ymir, Christa didn’t expect her to show up for the ceremony but she felt sad all the same that her friend was missing. After the ceremony the crowd made their way back outside to celebrate with drinks and snacks, a chance to take pictures and to say some goodbyes before everyone parted ways one last time._

_Christa’s parents didn’t show up, she wasn’t surprised by that either. Smiling and waving to her friends Christa hugged other students knowing that she would probably never see them again. Eyeing the crowd a particular tall brunette caught her attention, sitting on the railing in front of the parking lot Ymir waved to her. Christa smiled widely as she made her way over to the lonely girl, Christa felt at home as Ymir wrapped her into a tight hug._

“ _Hey you missed the ceremony!” Christa laughed seating herself beside Ymir._

“ _Yeah I didn’t have time to see every single kid get a stupid piece of paper.” Ymir rolled her eyes._

“ _I figured you wouldn’t.” Christa looked at her, “So why did you show up?”_

_Ymir hesitated, “I needed to talk to you.”_

_Christa giggled, “Ymir you have my phone number you could have just called me.”_

_Ymir bit her lip, turning she looked into her eyes. “I needed to see you in person.”_

“ _Ymir is everything ok?” Christa rested her hand on Ymir’s arm making her jump._

_Ymir laughed nervously, “Physically yeah, mentally..” Ymir avoided eye contact, “Maybe not.”_

“ _You can tell me anything Ymir,” Christa gently pulled her chin back up, “I’m here for you.”_

_Ymir gulped, “Christa..I..” Ymir choked on her words._

“ _It’s okay Ymir..” Christa smiled sweetly._

_Ymir cursed under her breath, pushing forward she caught Christa’s lips with her own. Christa paused only for a second before returning the kiss with just as much passion. Christa’s arms wrapped around Ymir’s neck as Ymir pulled Christa onto her lap. The two separated, pressing their foreheads together Ymir laughed._

“ _You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”_

_Christa smiled smugly, “I think I have a pretty good idea.”_

_Ymir stole another kiss from her, “After this party, marry me?”_

_Christa giggled, “Maybe in a few years, first you have to make me a happy girlfriend.”_

“ _It’s a deal.” Ymir grinned._

_XX_

“You guys are so fucking gay.” Annie snorted.

Ymir blushed turning around, “Now you don’t go around telling everyone that story ya hear!”

Mikasa grinned, “Whatever you say, sweetheart,”

Ymir groaned loudly as the other girls laughed, Christa pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Don’t worry baby I think it’s an adorable story.”

The girls finally made their way into the park, the entire field filled with people and different booths. There was plenty of games and food stands all around, families and teens alike were all having fun. Ymir and Christa made their way over to the row of games that stretched to the right of the park, Annie and Mikasa following closely behind due to crowd of people that flooded the park. Pointing out a water gun game Christa tugged Ymir over to the stand.

“Come one come all! Shoot all the targets and win the biggest prize!” The man behind the counter grinned. “How about you young lady? Would you like to give it a try?”

Christa smiled, “Yes! I’d like to try please!”

The man handed her the water gun, “When the bell goes off hit as many as you can! Ready? GO!”

A loud bell rang above their heads as Christa rushed to take aim, the gun looked cheap but appeared heavy for little Christa. The noises continued to go off as Christa shot the powerful stream of water all around, the bell sounded again a minute later Christa pouted as she had only hit two targets. The man offered her another go in return, pushing her aside Ymir took the gun.

“Don’t worry babe I’ll win you the biggest prize they have!” Ymir grinned holding the gun with one hand.

The bell sounded again, Ymir seemed to have an easier time with the gun than Christa did but her aim was no better. This time Ymir had managed to hit 5 out of the total 20 targets, the man smiled and handed her a small plush duck. Ymir apologized as she handed it to Christa, Christa grinned and gave her a kiss for her efforts.

“You two wanna give it a go?” the man looked over at Annie and Mikasa.

“Looks rigged, I’ll pass.” Annie gave him an unimpressed look.

“I’ll have a go.” Mikasa stepped forward.

The man grinned, handing Mikasa the gun she stepped forward to the counter. The bell sounded above her head and within a split second Mikasa was already shooting, her aim was perfect as she took down the targets one by one. The man looked shocked as Mikasa took down the last 4 before the bell went off again.

“Here’s your gun.” Mikasa gave him an unemotional stare.

The man gulped handing her the largest stuffed animal he had, turning to Annie Mikasa offered her the large white Lion. “I guess it’s not rigged after all.”

Annie blushed taking the animal from her, which was nearly the size of her body. “Yeah whatever.”

Ymir offered to give Annie the keys to return her gift to the car, stomping off Annie returned a few minutes later throwing the keys at Ymir. As they continued to look around a loud noise emitted from the street next to them, a large group of people were lined up in the middle of the road. “What’s going on over there?” Mikasa asked.

“Oh yay it’s finally starting!” Christa cheered.

“What’s starting?” Annie frowned.

“The pride parade!” Ymir smirked.

“Oh yeah.. we forgot to tell you!” Christa smiled taking Ymir’s hand, “We brought you guys to the Pride festival!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;( I have like.. I wanna say 12 more chapters already written out so it's just a matter of posting them and finishing this! Along with this work I might consider doing another series that focuses on christa and ymir when they were in highschool, that'd be pretty cute if I hand enough patience for it D;


	3. Surprise Gays?

“Come on you guys! I wanna get some good spots!” Christa tugged on Ymir leading her to the side of the road.

Annie and Mikasa looked at eachother, both a little shocked by the whole situation, following the other girls they made their way down the street. Christa didn’t take long before she picked out a spot she found best. Ymir hoisted her up onto her shoulders to let her get a better view, being almost 6 feet tall had its advantages. Annie and Mikasa stood beside them trying to secure their spots before everyone started to gather.

Looking over at them Christa whispered something to Ymir who laughed, “Hey Mikasa, why don’t you give Annie a ride too?”

Annie glared at her, “Shut up before I slice your ankles.”

“If you need to see I don’t mind.” Mikasa offered, clearly not understanding the joke.

Annie scowled, “I’m fine.”

Mikasa shrugged, Ymir and Christa struggling to keep their laughter in as they watched them. Music started to loudly play as the parade began, not too far down the street performers started to dance as they moved forward. Annie and Mikasa watched silently as the parade started to move, not that they weren’t interested just not as into it as some people. Mikasa shot a glance at Ymir and Christa who were both attempting to dance along with the music.

Mikasa smiled watching them have fun, looking over at Annie she had a small grin on her face as well as they watched the parade. It wasn’t long before the crowd around them began to grow bigger, louder and more people filled the street, the parade had only just begun. Mikasa wondered how many people were actually at this parade, she had never gone before regardless of her sexuality, Eren had never shown any interest either.

“HAHA! IS THAT JAEGER?” Ymir laughed and pointed.

Mikasa’s jaw dropped as she watched her brother and his boyfriend in the middle of the street, both of them sporting some very tight rainbow shorts. The boys each had the sign for queer painted onto their chests as they cheered and held hands. Making eye contact Eren blushed but waved excitedly over to Mikasa.

“Hey sis! I knew you two would work out!” he winked at her both continuing down the street.

Mikasa blushed, she turned to see Annie giving her a strange look before blushing as well and quickly looking away. Mikasa felt her heart speed up as she tore her gaze away from the short blonde. Paying more attention to the parade it seemed to drag on forever as Mikasa lost track of time.

Annie felt warm as she thought of what that boy meant, that was Mikasa’s brother obviously, had Mikasa talked about her before? Annie stole a glance at the girl as they stood side by side, she was distracted by all the bright colours and sounds of the parade, too busy to see Annie’s curious eyes. She was dressed in a tight black tank top and white denim shorts, some plain black flats and for some reason she was wearing a light red scarf. Annie recalled seeing her with that scarf on everytime they had met, why she always wore it was a mystery to her. It wasn’t a winter scarf, but more something you would wear for fashion, yet Mikasa didn’t seem like she was into fashion.

Annie must have been starring for awhile because Mikasa had finally turned to look at her, catching her eyes Annie turned away her ears turning pink. About to say something Mikasa grunted as she fell into Annie, reacting quicker Annie caught her in her arms. Mikasa looked behind her shooting a dirty look at the woman that shoved into her.

“You ok?” Annie asked helping Mikasa to her feet.

“Yeah sorry, somebody must have pushed me.” Mikasa grumbled.

Annie looked around them, “The crowd has definitely gotten bigger. I didn’t think that many people came to these things.”

“Me either, speaking of crowd I believe we’ve lost our friends.” Mikasa motioned to where Ymir and Christa had been standing, but now were nowhere to be found.

“Let’s go try to find them before it gets any crazier.” Annie sighed.

Mikasa followed her as they pushed through the crowd, it wasn’t that hard to spot a giant and tiny doll sitting on her shoulders. Frowning Annie felt a tug at her hand she turned to Mikasa who was avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t want to lose you in the crowd either.” Annie adjusted her hold and tightened her grip on Mikasa. She wanted to deny it but she felt better now that they were holding hands. The two of them made their way through the crowd for a few minutes, stopping every now and then to check the sidewalk for the tallest one. As they passed the third stop sign Annie stopped and turned to Mikasa.

“Do you wanna head back? We’ll have a better chance of finding them after this crowd has eased up.” Annie looked around them as the parade continued.

Mikasa nodded, “Let’s go get some food and wait it out.”

Annie followed Mikasa back the way they came as they headed towards the park, not noticing the pair of girls grinning as they watched them walk away hand in hand.

XX

Eventually the girls made it back out to the park where most of the crowds had finally died down and had gone to watch the parade. Even though it wasn’t crowded anymore the two girls continued to hold hands, neither making any note of discomfort to the situation. Making their way around the booths they found a small sushi stand, getting their orders they walked back into the picnic area to sit and eat. Both of them being very quiet it was awkward just sitting there eating without any conversation. Annie felt Mikasa’s leg brush up against hers, Annie’s face grew heated as she felt a tingle go through her body.

“So why do you always wear that scarf?” Annie blurted out.

Mikasa continued eating unaffected by her comment, “Eren gave it to me when we were young.”

“Eren as in that guy we saw earlier?” Annie lifted a brow.

“Yeah, that wasn’t one of his proudest moments, jokes aside.”

Annie smiled, “You guys grow up here?”

Mikasa shifted, “I didn’t but Eren did.”

“Half siblings?”

Mikasa shook her head, “I’m adopted.”

“That explains a lot.” Annie mumbled.

“I was young enough that I kinda grew up with him anyways but I treat Eren like my real brother because he is.” Mikasa’s look darkened, “He knew my family before my parents died.”

Annie frowned, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”

“It’s ok really, it was a long time ago,” Mikasa sipped her tea, “They got robbed and murdered and I think the story was that they were going to try and sell me on the black market? Something dumb. Anyways Eren’s dad is a doctor who still does house visits, they happened to be coming to check up on my family and well they were there at the right time.”

Annie watched Mikasa’s expression, she felt sad for the girl to have already done through so much in her life. Annie instinctively reached out placing her hand on Mikasa’s, “I’m glad you guys are okay.”

Mikasa turned her hand over taking Annie’s, “I guess so, we’re tough kids.”

“I’d say so, don’t you guys have anyone else around?”

Mikasa shrugged, “I mean Eren’s boyfriend is a cop so.”

Annie grinned, “No way, and you said Eren’s getting into trouble? I can’t imagine how that works out!”

“It does, somehow. The kid got arrested so much they just started bonding and then one day he comes home in the cop car without cuffs on.”

Annie grinned holding onto Mikasa’s hand even tighter, the two continued to chat over the next hour. As they sun began to dim Mikasa looked down at her phone, she had a missed call from Christa. Checking her messages Christa apologized for disappearing but the two were on their way back soon. Mikasa put her phone away and turned her attention to Annie who was still looking at her with a small smile on her face. Mikasa felt a smile on her own lips as they talked for another few minutes.

Annie looked around the park as the sun was setting, “I’m guessing Ymir and Christa aren’t showing up anytime soon?”

“Christa had called me, they’re on their way I guess they got a bit distracted.” Mikasa sighed.

“So they invite us out here and then abandon us to go smash?” Annie rolled her eyes, “Christa is gonna be getting a call from me later.”

Mikasa laughed, “Do you wanna go get some cotton candy while we wait?”

“I didn’t take you for a sweets person.” Annie questioned as they got up.

“Not so much me but my brother loves the stuff.” Mikasa followed Annie back to the food stands.

Buying two bags Mikasa handed Annie the blue one earning a weird look, “For sitting through my terrible story earlier.”

Annie softened her look, “You’re lucky I don’t mind candy.” Opening up the bag Annie took out a big piece, eating it contently she shot a glare at Mikasa who was grinning at her.

“Oh shut up Ackerman.” Annie blushed eating another piece of cotton candy, “Like you don’t eat candy.”

Mikasa shrugged, “I don’t buy it that often, it’s just sugar it can’t be that good.”

Annie offered her a piece, “You won’t know until you try it.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes opening her mouth Annie stepped forward pushing a small piece of cotton candy into her mouth, she made eye contact with Mikasa as she closed her lips around it. Annie kept her hand against her lips as Mikasa’s eyes softened, she felt the tips of Annie’s fingers brush against her lips. Suddenly Mikasa was very aware of how close the two were standing, she felt a warm sensation run through her body as she opened her mouth enough to let Annie’s thumb run against her bottom lip.

“Hey guys!”

The two broke apart instantly turning towards the voice that had shouted at them, Ymir stopped in her tracks as she starred wide eyed at the two of them. She yelped in pain as Christa grabbed her by the ear and brought her down to her level. Shouting bloody murder at her girlfriend Ymir profusely apologized the whole way to the car as the four of them left the park. Mikasa had a far away look in her eyes as her fingers ghosted across her lips.

“Hey guys I think I’ll just walk back home from here.” Annie retrieved her large lion from the car.

“Oh really? It’s no problem Annie we can drive you back, Ymir was just kidding about earlier.” Christa shot Ymir a death glare.

“It’s fine really, it’s like a 15 minute walk, it’s really nice out too.” Annie gestured to the still warm sky.

“I’ll walk with you.” Mikasa interrupted.

Annie caught her eyes, “OH! Well if you’ll go with her I guess that’s fine!” Christa grinned.

“I don’t live anywhere near you.” Annie frowned.

“There’s a bus stop right in front of your house, I’ll be alright.” Mikasa shrugged.

Annie searched her eyes, “Well, I guess I could use the company.”

Christa waved to them, “Thanks for coming with us today you guys! I hope you had fun we’ll see you around!”

Annie and Mikasa waved as they made their way down the road in the opposite direction. Christa sat back in her seat and sighed, Ymir slowly backed out of their parking space and made her way down a different street. Christa caught all of the glances Ymir was throwing at her, crossing her arms she turned to Ymir.

“Just because they’re walking to Annie’s together doesn’t mean you’re not in shit from earlier!” Christa yelled receiving a pout and small nod.

XX

Annie and Mikasa made small talk as they made their way back to Annie’s house. It was fairly nice outside as they watched the setting sun off to the side, they both seemed more relaxed in eachothers presence. Annie stole a few glances at Mikasa as they walked together, enjoying their conversation Annie felt content for the first time in months. Finally arriving at her home they both stood awkwardly on the sidewalk as they exchanged nervous glances.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around?” Mikasa smiled.

“Yeah definitely.” Annie smiled back.

“Here let me give you my number so we can stay in touch.” Mikasa pulled out her phone handing it to Annie. Taking it back moments later she smiled at the little cute emoji Annie put next to her name.

Mikasa gasped as she felt Annie push into her, looking down her heart skipped a beat as she felt Annie give her a tight hug. Returning the favour Mikasa sighed into her shoulder, they pulled apart before it got awkward. Waving to eachother Mikasa boarded the bus and watched Annie return to her home from the window. Mikasa pulled the scarf up around her mouth as she hid her blush, phone buzzing Mikasa pulled it from her pocket to see a text from Annie.

**Annie Leonhardt:**

_Hey, I had a good time today :)_

**Mikasa Ackerman:**

_Yeah me too, we should do it again sometime?_

**Annie Leonhardt:**

_I’d like that ;)_

Mikasa found herself blushing at the simple text, she felt like a schoolgirl.

**Mikasa Ackerman:**

_I can’t wait :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I know I said this was slow burn BUT I mean it more in a way of them coming to terms with their feelings towards eachother? Like they are physically closer to eachother and have a strong friendship but in terms of actually making it something they want to avoid it as much as possible and just go as friends regardless of what everyone thinks..if that makes sense! idk I just like to drag it out and cause myself to get angsty feelings lololol


	4. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains enough :P

It had been a few weeks since Annie and Mikasa had seen eachother, the last time being the Pride festival their friends had taken them to. Regardless of their distance the two had been texting eachother quite often. Not being the social type the girls had definitely attracted the attention of their friends.  It wasn’t everyday that the two most dangerous woman you know have actually begun to talk to someone. 

Mikasa had been surprisingly not been paying attention to her phone that particular day, instead at the gym working on toning her body for the incoming summer days. She had been a bit lazy lately with keeping up with herself. Not that she necessarily needed to go to the gym to keep skinny, she enjoyed being fit and exercising was fun for her. She had attempted to go with her brother at first, to make sure he wasn’t getting into fights or hurting himself. But that plan failed since Eren was too weak to keep up with his adoptive sister.  He had made up some excuses at first but then just flat out stopped showing up. 

Mikasa didn’t mind, she enjoyed the little down time she got by herself at the gym. Wiping the sweat off her brow Mikasa looked at the large clock on the wall behind her, it was nearly lunch time and she had finished her workout for the day. Grabbing her towel and water bottle Mikasa headed for the showers, passing a training room she bumped into someone hard, scowling she turned to them, taken aback when she saw Annie.

“Hey!” Mikasa smiled, she reached out touching her shoulder. “Didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Annie smiled back, “What you think I got this hot sitting around at home?”

Mikasa laughed, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m actually on my way to teach a class.”

“Oh? What do you teach?”

Annie gestured to the room beside them, “MMA fighting.”

Mikasa’s brows shot up, “No shit?” _That’s..so hot… Wait what?_

Annie nodded, “Yeah my dad use to be a pro, he taught me everything I know. It’s kinda my first time teaching a class though, I accepted the job right after I moved here.”

“That’s pretty cool, I’ve always been interested in MMA but I was trained in karate and such as I grew up.” Mikasa looked Annie over.

“Well if you’re ever interested in learning I can always teach you here or elsewhere.” Annie gave her a different kind of look.

Mikasa’s eyes flashed, “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.”

Annie gave her a genuine smile, “I’ll catch you later Ackerman.” Annie softly jabbed at her shoulder before heading into the room next to them.

Mikasa made a mental note of which studio Annie was using before heading into the showers, she lingered a bit as she watched Annie begin her class. Watching her lips move she could practically hear the hardness in her voice as she started up some sparring matches. Mikasa bit her lip watching her shift her muscular upper body, swaying and dodging each move thrown at her. Mikasa was lost in her movements, her eyes trailed up her chest and shoulders, meeting a pair of icy blue eyes she received a curious look. Blushing furiously Mikasa forced herself to calmly walk towards the showers, Annie watched her leave with a grin on her face.

Mikasa felt herself cool off significantly after hitting the showers, packing her gym bag she closed her locker and headed back home. Not too long of a walk later Mikasa opened the door to her apartment, stepping in she discovered Eren and Levi lounging on the couch having what seemed to be hilarious conversation. Levi peered over the couch at Mikasa as she entered without saying anything.

“What’s got you in a fit?” Levi questioned, arching his brow.

Mikasa frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I mean your face is flushed and I know you didn’t just run home.” Eren leaned into Levi’s ear whispering something to him a knowing look crossed his face. “Oh, that’s what’s got you all worked up.”

Mikasa scowled at Eren, “What did you say to him?”

Eren gave her a cocky grin, “Nothing! Nothing.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at her brother as she passed to her bedroom, “Just that you have the hots for that short blonde.”

Mikasa’s face went red, “I do not!” Mikasa slammed her door behind her.

“Denying it won’t get you anywhere honey!” she heard Levi call both of them laughing.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, throwing her bag into the corner she took out her phone, she had a message from Annie. _Speak of the devil.._

**Annie:**

_Enjoy the show?_

Mikasa blushed hard looking down at the text, she did catch her after all. Playing stupid Mikasa didn’t answer, instead putting away her phone and trying to busy herself with her laptop before she went to work later.

XX

Like clockwork over the next two weeks Mikasa had been trying to secretly watch Annie’s MMA classes from afar. Picking the workout room right across from Annie’s training studio she had a perfect view of Annie for at least an hour a day. She had never felt like this before, the way her heart beat when Annie was around her, it drove her crazy. Was this love? Was Eren right, did she actually have the hots for Annie?

Mikasa looked around in the room across from hers picking Annie out of the crowd her eyes locked onto her. Annie was small in size but she wasn’t someone Mikasa would want to mess with. She was very strong and easily took down any size opponent. She was never too cocky about her power but when her students challenged her she did not disappoint. Mikasa watched her eagerly as Annie was leading them through some cool down yoga. Mikasa could have sworn their eyes met as Annie positioned herself in a very open stance, Mikasa watched her body flex and shift. Balancing on her hands and feet Annie was bent backwards thrusting her hips into the air and opening her thighs wide.

Mikasa felt a rush of shocks through her abdomen, losing her focus she fell off of the stair master and landed flat on her back, the air escaping her lungs. Mikasa choked as she laid there starring up at the ceiling, this is what she got for being a creep ass stalker.

Moments later she heard someone approach her quickly “Mikasa! Here let me help you up.”

Mikasa turned her attention to the beautiful blonde reaching down to pull her to her feet, “Annie?”

Annie gave her a small smile, “I saw you fall off, one second you were pumping it next second you’re on the ground.”

Mikasa blushed, “Were you… watching me?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Annie’s ears turned pink as she examined Mikasa’s expression.

“Thanks for helping me up.” Mikasa stretched her back as she rose to her feet.

“My class was ended anyways,” Annie playfully rolled her eyes, “It wasn’t that much of an inconvenience.”

Annie watched as Mikasa laughed, she shook herself out, “Are you doing anything right now?”

“Not really I was just going to workout a bit before going home.” Annie shrugged.

“Do you wanna have a contest?” Mikasa had a confident grin on her face.

Annie narrowed her eyes, “What kind of contest.”

“I just want to see who can lift more weight.” Mikasa gestured to the bench press.

Annie clicked her teeth, “You’re on.”

Mikasa smiled, leading her over Annie wanted to go first. Laying down and adjusting herself Annie watched as Mikasa piled on ten pounds to each side. Annie gave her an unamused look, this was going to be easy as pie. Bracing herself Annie exhaled slowly as she lifted the bar over and to her chest, easily pumping 5 times before returning the bar to its place. Mikasa again added on more weight, this went on and on until finally after getting to a total of 105 pounds Annie was stuck.

“Come on Leonhardt, you’re only at a hundred.” Mikasa grinned down at her.

Annie shot her a dirty look as she shoved the bar back in its place, sitting up she took a much needed drink of water, “I’d like to see you do better Ackerman.”

Mikasa looked at her with lidded eyes, “Oh I’ll show you up Annie.”

Annie gulped suddenly feeling ten times hotter than she already was, she hurried to pull herself off the bench and let Mikasa take her place. And show her up she did, Mikasa easily passed 105 and continued to push until 145 when she finally gave up. Annie helped her replace the bar in its place as she pretended to not be impressed. Mikasa grinned at her as she stood from the bench, arching and stretching her back Mikasa pulled her shirt over her head exposing her black sports bra and glorious abs.

Annie’s eyes were glued to her as she watched Mikasa wipe the sweat from her body with her shirt. Not watching Annie’s reaction Mikasa threw her shirt on her shoulder, turning towards Annie she peered at the clock behind her.

“Hey do you wanna go for a swim? I could really use a good cool down.” Mikasa rolled her shoulder.

Annie nodded, “Same here.

The two girls headed towards the indoor pool. It wasn’t very warm outside that day, judging by the amount of people who were relaxing in the cool water. Mikasa went first to change into her bathing suit, coming back out she had a fresh towel with her and her hair up in a ponytail. Annie fought the urge to stay back and watch Mikasa’s muscular arms as they pulled her hair tightly into the elastic. Changing into her own bathing suit she was almost as annoyed as she was relieved that Mikasa’s swim suit was only a simple one piece. Catching her stare Mikasa looked down at herself as they neared the edge of the water.

“I’ll guess red is your favourite colour?” Annie arched a brow.

Mikasa shot her a look, “And I’ll guess white is yours?”

“I’m a simple gal.” Annie shrugged, “But I prefer blue.”

Mikasa dove into the water first, breaking the surface evenly as she plunged into the depths of the pool. She waited a few seconds before returning to the top for air, wiping her face she looked over at Annie who didn’t look impressed at her near perfect dive. Sliding into the water Annie leaned backwards, floating on her back as she sighed at the relaxing feeling of the water all around her. Mikasa raised a brow but joined her in the same position, letting themselves float freely in the shallow end of the pool. Eventually getting bored they take turns doing laps across the pool to keep themselves busy, Annie still being eager to see those powerful arms at work.

XX

The day came to an end almost too quickly as the girls finished up for the day, neither admitting that they might have over worked themselves to impress the other. After some not so secretive stares in the shower room Annie and Mikasa made their way to the entrance of the gym. It was only 7pm but the sky had began to dim even in the early summer. Seeing the almost sad look on Annie’s face she didn’t want their day to end just yet.

“Do you wanna grab a drink at the juice place around the corner?” Mikasa blurted out stepping closer to Annie.

Annie smiled, “Hell yeah, you know about that place too?”

Mikasa gave her a silly look, “Only the best place in town!”

Annie lead them down the sidewalk and around the corner to the locally owned health junkie spot. The place was usually packed from people coming in after the gym but for now it was quiet, only 3 other people in the shop at the time. Mikasa was glad for the privacy at the moment, entering the store the girls approached the counter looking over the menu.

“What do you normally get?” Annie asked starring at the board.

“Well I usually just get something infused with tea, I don’t focus much on all the proteins and power shots you can add in.” Mikasa shrugged.

“I’m a fan of the wheat grass shot if I come in before my workout, but for a cool down I’ll usually just go with a smoothie with some kind of protein powder.”

Mikasa nodded, “Maybe I’ll try that today.”

Annie arched a brow, “Well if you’re interested I can get my usual and you get us a seat?”

Mikasa passed her some money, heading over to the far table in the corner her muscles thanked her as she finally relaxed for once that day. Closing her eyes Mikasa let the music and sounds from the shop fill her senses, a warm touch brought her back a few minutes later as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked into Annie’s icy blue eyes, her small pale hand touching hers gently. She frowned as she realized Annie looked a bit upset.

“Hey sorry I got a text and.. something came up I have to get going.” Annie sighed.

Mikasa ignored the short pain in her chest, “It’s alright, it’s getting late anyways.”

Annie looked like she was going to say something but decided against it instead handing Mikasa her drink. “I’ll walk you back home if you want?”

“Are you sure, I mean if it’s a family issue I understand.” Mikasa pulled at her scarf.

“No no, nothing like that. Come on I know you live close by.” Annie pulled Mikasa by her hand, leading her out the door and down the sidewalk. Mikasa looked down at their hands being intertwined, she felt warm as she held on tighter.

The walk was shorter than she had hoped for as they made another turn into her neighborhood, their light conversation kept Mikasa smiling and laughing. Annie seemed to be having a good time for being so distraught earlier. She was glad she got to spend the day with Annie, they were beginning to be good...friends? Mikasa frowned at the word, it didn’t feel right to her. Annie must have noticed her frown and pulled on her hand a bit to catch her attention.

“Is the drink too much?” Annie joked.

Mikasa looked down at her half empty cup, “It was actually pretty good, for something you’d like.”

Annie looked down laughing softly, “You don’t think I can like nice things?”

“Maybe if I still barely knew you,” Mikasa threw a glance at her, “Those first words to me were so cold I was glad to be wearing this scarf.”

Annie laughed louder, “Yeah I guess I kinda come off like that huh?”

Mikasa bumped their shoulders together, “Hey, it’s not a bad thing, how do you think people feel when they think I’m some hot babe ripe for the picking and they see my face and freeze on spot?”

“Oh please your face is the cutest part about you.” Annie rolled her eyes. “If anything it’s probably that death stare you have constantly.”

Mikasa mocked the look Annie was talking about, “I don’t know what you mean Annie.”

The two paused, looking at eachother with the same look they burst out laughing, continuing down the road they finally reached Mikasa’s apartment complex. Coming to a stop Mikasa turned to Annie, smiling she pulled her into a tight hug which Annie gladly returned. They stayed like that for a minute or two before pulling apart, still holding hands they slowly backed away from eachother.

“I’ll see you around?” Annie smiled hopefully.

“Of course you doof.” Mikasa winked.

Annie blushed, finally releasing eachothers hands they waved and parted ways. Mikasa pulled her scarf up over her mouth as she hid her huge grin, running up to her apartment she fixed her composure before entering through the door. She quickly scanned the room, Armin and Eren were in the living room playing video games. Hearing the door shut Armin vaguely acknowledged Mikasa’s presence.

“Yo what’s good?” Eren called out to her.

Mikasa put her things away before coming back out into the living room, “Nothing, came back from the gym.”

Seating herself at the corner of the couch Mikasa watched the two boys as they sat on the floor battling. “Oh? I thought you left early today.”

Mikasa shrugged sipping from her drink, “I did a pretty intense work out.”

Armin threw a glance over his shoulder, “What kind of drink is that?”

“Oh, I don’t really know, Annie got it for-”

“OHHHHHHHH!” Eren turned to her grinning widely. “So it was that kind of workout!”

“Eren!” Mikasa hid her face in her scarf as she blushed. “We went to the gym you perv!”

“Haven’t you been stalking her the past few weeks?” Armin asked still starring a the TV.

Mikasa gave Eren a death stare, “YOU TOLD HIM?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuuuuuuu lala ;) the girls are starting to spice it up ahaha, Happy Canada day eh, what better to celebrate with then some Mikannie :') Better watch out because things are going to get fiesty next chapter!!! :D


	5. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa are hanging out for the night, Mikasa starts to realize some hidden feelings and Annie begins to doubt herself, will they overcome it?

Summer came faster than Mikasa had expected, in the last two months she had accomplished a lot. With the help of Annie and some new friends she had made at the gym she found a comfortable workout plan that had maximized her strength gain and cut her time back enough that she could be working out regularly and keeping up at work. Mikasa was always on her feet as the bar had gotten a lot busier in the past few months. Students had come back home, people were on vacation, tons of new customers were showing up everyday. Reiner and Bertholdt were almost struggling to keep up with the amount of business they gained in such a short time. Hiring on some more help Mikasa was still finding herself with plenty of hours even though they had two bouncers at a time.

Instead of taking on a new buddy Nanaba had decided to join her during the evening shifts instead of closing like she was use to. Part of it being her own choice and the other being Reiner and Bertholdt’s concern with the rowdier guys that were out at night. They understood and thanked them for considering the circumstances.

Mikasa had been texting Annie all day when she received a call from the bar, picking it up it was one of the newer guys calling asking her to take his close. It was a Monday night and the managers weren’t around to argue with her so Mikasa agreed. As the evening shift came to a close Mikasa showed up in her uniform, placing a taser in her back pocket Mikasa felt weird having it with her. But along with the new buddy system they also had new rules.

“Hey Mikasa, since when are you a closer?”

Turning to Eren who was getting ready to leave with Levi, Mikasa shrugged, “New guy called couldn’t make it and it’s not like nobody told me not to.”

Eren looked a bit concerned but brushed it off quickly, “Be safe!”

She waved to the two as they left the bar, the other bartenders were already working away as Eren had just finished. It wasn’t too busy that night which Mikasa feel a bit calmer as she stood in front of the entrance. Another hour passed and another group left the bar waving goodbye to Mikasa, it seemed that only the regulars had come out that night as Mikasa had recognized everyone who left so far. Pulling out her phone Mikasa sent Annie a quick text telling her she would probably be done quicker than she thought.

**Annie Leonhardt:**

_That’s a relief, don’t you guys close early during the first half of the week??_

**Mikasa Ackerman:**

_I guess, but only by an hour tbh_

**Annie Leonhardt:**

_:P Laaammeee_

**Mikasa Ackerman:**

_Listen here those shakes you buy are more expensive than mine, I gotta keep up with the bills_

**Annie Leonhardt:**

_> :) <3_

“Hey cutie, wanna give me your number?”

Mikasa frowned, looking up she watched as a large beer bellied asshole wobbled out of the bar. “How about no.”

The man laughed, leaning against the wall Mikasa could smell the booze from two feet away, “C’mon now don’t be like that.”

Mikasa put her phone away and straightened herself up, “Listen pal, I don’t think you know this but you’re time here is up, go home.”

The guy frowned looking down at his phone, “Funny I don’t recall asking your fucking opinion.”

Mikasa starred at him her eyes darkening, “Sir you need to leave. Now.”

The man pushed towards her, getting dangerously close to her body, “How about you show me a good time and I’ll keep comin’ back.” He grinned looking her over slowly.

Mikasa resisted the urge to puke, “I don’t want to have to throw you out on your ass, but I will if I have to.”

Mikasa watched as he took a swig from his beer bottle, “You’re not a very nice young lady.” He smashed the glass against the wall. “It’s a good thing you look good.”

Mikasa reacted a second too late as she felt the broken bottle catch her cheek, ignoring the sharp pain she grabbed his wrist wrapping his arm around her side she used her momentum to throw him into the wall, breaking his grasp on the make shift weapon. He cried out as he slammed into the rough brick, shoving her away from his body he tried to steady himself. Mikasa quickly weighed out her options as she realized it was going to take a lot to bring this guy down, mistaking his muscle to be fat.

Mikasa quickly stepped to the side as he attempted to tackle her, sticking out her leg she tripped him watching him as he slammed into the ground. Mikasa quickly climbed onto his back attempting to wrap her arm around his neck and cut off his airway long enough to subdue him. His neck was thicker than it looked, grabbing hold of her arms he stood up and backed hard into the wall, slamming Mikasa into the bricks. Mikasa gasped for air as she felt herself drop to her knees, she barely avoided the kick to her head as she rolled away. Getting back to her feet she watched him trying to predict his next move.

“You stupid bitches think you’re too good for anyone who isn’t rich.” The man huffed as he tried to catch his breath, “I only wanted your fucking number, now I want more.”

Mikasa didn’t have to guess what he was talking about, she dodged his tackle again as he came at her. This time she threw a heavy punch to the side of his head as he passed her, the blow managed to knock him off balance. As he fell to his hands and knees Mikasa whipped the taser out of her back pocket and fired at him, she watched as his body convulsed from the amount of electricity surging through his muscles. Mikasa fell back onto her ass as she realized he was finally out for the count, laying face down on the ground she watched for his breathing before pulling out her phone and dialing Levi’s number.

XX

Mikasa sat on the curb with a grey scratchy blanket pulled around her shoulders. Eren sat beside her talking with Levi as they broke down the situation, thankfully Reiner had cameras installed outside the bar and were able to capture everything that happened. Mikasa explained her side of the story for Levi before he cuffed the still barely conscious man and threw him in the back of his car. Eren wrapped an arm around Mikasa as they watched Levi take the man to jail.

Mikasa sat in silence with her brother, noticing how badly Eren was shaking she turned to him, “Eren are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just glad you’re safe.” he said through his teeth.

Mikasa frowned, “Hey, I’m alright really.”

“I know it’s just… it’s really scary to think about.” Eren turned to her, “To think one step slower, or if he was bigger, or if you didn’t have that taser… I...”

“Hey.” Mikasa pulled him into a hug, “I’m not going to die on you that easily.”

Eren laughed through his tears, “I would’ve killed that guy if Levi and those other cops weren't here. And Reiner and Bertholdt and that stupid new kid are going to be hearing from me later!”

“Eren you’re such a drama queen.” Mikasa rolled her eyes patting him on the back.

“Not that I like to admit it but,” Eren smiled at her, “I’m glad my sister can kick ass better than I can.”

Mikasa laughed, she sighed as she wiggled out of the blanket and handed it to Eren, “I’d better get my stuff before we head home.”

Eren frowned as he stood with Mikasa, reaching towards her he was swatted away as Annie entered into the scene.

“Yo Mikasa, someone die?” Annie asked walking towards them.

“They should have.” Eren growled under his breath.

Annie gave him a confused look, “Yikes what’s going on?”

Mikasa shrugged, “This drunk guy tried to assault me so I kicked his ass.”

Annie’s eyes went wide, “Oh shit, are you okay?” Annie reached out touching her injured cheek.

Mikasa felt warm, “Yeah he cut me with some glass but otherwise I’m fine.”

Annie frowned as she looked closer at the cut, “I can fix you up if you want? I was just heading over to see if you wanted to hang out anyways.”

Mikasa smiled, “Sure, I’ll see you at home Eren!” Mikasa waved to Eren, turning away before seeing his confused look.

XX

“You ought to be more careful.” Annie scolded her as she focused on cleaning her cut.

“I thought I was doing a pretty good job until the guy tried to stab me.” Mikasa joked received a flick to her forehead.

“It’s a clean cut but it will most likely scar.” Annie frowned.

Mikasa sighed, “Oh well, just another story to tell.”

“Just shut up and let me fix you.” Annie shook her head.

Mikasa gave her a cocky grin but obeyed her orders, she wouldn’t admit that she was having the best time of her life with Annie’s hands on her. She had witnessed Annie take down men twice the size of her in a single blow yet the caring and gentle touch that she had when helping Mikasa was almost foreign. She was like a completely different person around Mikasa, even around Christa her childhood friend Annie was never as open and honest about herself as she was when they were together. Mikasa still didn’t like to call it friendship, but they were pretty much best friends at the point. Or at least what she had picked up from Annie, she never had a girl friend before so this was very much new to her.

Another tingle down her spine as Annie continued on her cheek, dropping a wipe Annie’s hand fumbled around Mikasa’s lap to find it. The simple feeling of Annie’s hand brushing against her thigh drove her crazy, but she didn’t know what this feeling was. The feeling of Annie against her made her so warm and tingly, she could never recreate that feeling with anything else. Mikasa watched her as Annie finally finished her work, those intense blue eyes that Mikasa loved so much were always so warm when they met her stare. Mikasa hoped down from the counter, she looked into the mirror at the bandage on her face.

“Thanks Annie.” Mikasa smiled at her.

“No problem, wanna watch a movie?” Annie suggested leading her back to the living room.

Mikasa wouldn’t say anything to her but she was still increasingly bothered that Annie still had boxes that weren’t unpacked. Annie could feel her disapproval as they entered the living room.

“Ugh look I know I’m just so lazy” Annie whined as she plopped down onto her couch.

“Annie you’ve been here for almost half a year now, this is getting ridiculous.” Mikasa crossed her arms under her chest.

“Yeah whatever Ackerman.” Annie gave her an uninterested look.

Mikasa leaned over her as she laid back on the couch, Annie’s eyes meeting hers as she twitched under the closeness of their bodies. “What if I help you?”

Annie frowned, “Help me unpack?”

“Yeah!” Mikasa stood back up relieving Annie, “It won’t be that bad, there’s only like..”

Annie and Mikasa looked around, “Half your house to unpack oh my god Annie.”

Annie threw her hands up, “Fine fine! If it’ll get you off my back then fine we can unpack.”

Mikasa grinned, “That a girl!”

Mikasa began to open up the boxes in the room helping Annie organize what went where, not caring about the condition of her things Annie tossed her boxes around mindlessly. Mikasa dragged more living room boxes into the area as she pushed others into their proper places. They had managed to finish the living room rather quickly as Annie didn’t own many things. Creating a pile of boxes near Annie’s back door the girls moved into the kitchen.

Mikasa made note of the previous busted boxes that were now missing from their place. Passing Annie the different sets of plates, bowls, cups and cutlery they quickly organized the remaining things in Annie’s kitchen as well. The longest time spent was Annie trying to figure out where to put all of her spices. Moving into the dining room Annie struggled to remember where she had left the remaining pieces to her table. Searching all of the boxes they had with them Mikasa quickly found the last legs and bolts for the job. Hoisting the table up onto its new legs the dining room was put together neatly. Annie stood back examining their handiwork.

They girls took a short break before continuing with the rest of the house and finally finishing up around 1 o’clock in the morning. Mikasa wiped her brow as she fell back into the couch with Annie, pulling her hair out of its bun Mikasa was taken aback by how good Annie looked with her hair down. Noticing her stare Annie blushed, hiding her face as she pushed her hair from her eyes.

“Thanks for helping me get off my ass finally.” Annie joked.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “I come here all the time I was just tired of seeing it around.”

“So basically if your nosy little head wasn’t around I wouldn’t have had to do anything?” Annie grinned.

“I am not nosy!” Mikasa gaped at her, “Take that back!”

“Nah man you’re pretty nosy.” Annie laughed.

Mikasa launched forward pinning Annie under her she attacked her sides, “Take it back!”

Annie laughed loudly, “Never!”

Mikasa tickled her viciously until Annie managed to switch their positions taking them both to the ground, Mikasa squealed as Annie began to tickle her. Tears in her eyes Mikasa fought to get Annie off of her waist, pushing her hands away Annie was too fast for her. Mikasa made a grab at her sides tickling her ribs Annie’s arms shot down to protect herself giving Mikasa a second to roll her back over. Pinning her wrists beside her head Mikasa panted, smiling down at the now submissive fighter underneath her. Mikasa found herself starring into Annie’s eyes slowly edging herself towards her, Annie’s eyes were lidded as they gazed into hers. Mikasa found herself drawn to Annie as she continued to lower her face, her eyes fluttering closed she exhaled softly.

A loud ringtone forced them apart as Mikasa fell back onto her butt, looking over at the couch she watched her phone go off again. Cursing under her breath she quickly answered it.

“Hello?” Mikasa growled.

“ _Hey, are you alright?”_ Eren asked, concerned with her tone.

Mikasa scowled rubbing her head, “Yeah sorry it’s getting late, what’s up?”

“ _Just wanted to check up on you before I head to bed.”_

“Thank you Eren but I’m alright really, Annie patched me up.”

“ _That’s good, you spending the night there huh?”_

Mikasa could her the grin in his voice, “Watch it Jaeger.”

“ _I’m not saying anything yet.”_ Eren laughed.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Yeah well you better drop it, cause it’s not going to happen.”

“ _You sure about that?”_

Mikasa felt her eyes dart over to where Annie was now sitting up, pushing her hair from her face her eyes caught Mikasa’s. She gulped, “..Maybe”

Eren gasped _, “I FUCKING KNEW IT.”_

Mikasa turned bright red, hanging up on her brother she gave Annie an apologetic look. “Sorry he’s annoying. It’s getting pretty late I’m sorry for keeping you up Annie.”

Annie blinked, “Hey it’s no problem.”

“I should get going, thanks again for helping me out.” Mikasa rose to her feet.

“You don’t have to go.” Annie shot to her feet, “This couch pulls out into a bed.”

“Okay, but I don’t want to over welcome my stay.” Mikasa helped her pull out the couch.

“You’re always welcome here Mikasa.” Annie smiled, “Let me go get you some bedding and then we can get some sleep.”

Mikasa thanked her for her hospitality as she made the bed, she was glad to sink into the soft pillow Annie had given her. As Annie turned the lights off Mikasa felt herself completely relax into the mattress, the blankets and pillow smelt like Annie. Mikasa felt herself blushing as she turned onto her side, digging her face into the pillow it wasn’t long before Mikasa fell asleep soundly...

_Mikasa could tell she was dreaming but it felt so real, Annie was above her smiling down at her. The look in her eyes, it triggered a different kind of fire in Mikasa's stomach, she licked her lips as starred at Annie. Finally the girl shifted against her pressing wet kisses to her neck, Mikasa let out a whimper trying to arch her neck for more as Annie bit and licked at her. Mikasa could feel Annie's hands run down her toned stomach, a not so familiar wetness formed between her legs as Annie continued. Mikasa had never felt so vulnerable in her life, she hoped this dream would never end._

XX

Annie hummed a small tune as she rolled the last layer to the omelet she had made herself and Mikasa. Placing it onto the large plate she had she organized the food so that it looked acceptable, grabbing their glasses of juice she put them onto the platter and brought it out to the living room. She sat herself gently on the couch as she watched Mikasa’s sleeping from stir momentarily. Sitting the food onto the glass coffee table Annie nudged Mikasa’s shoulder. The girl moved a bit but still remained asleep.

_And here I thought she’d be a light sleeper._ Annie smiled, looking down at Mikasa’s adorable sleeping face. Annie reached out, softly brushing under where Mikasa was cut the night before. Annie felt a surge of anger as she thought of the man foolish enough to touch her girlfri-…  _friend._ Mikasa’s eyes fluttered open, Annie pulled her hand from her face sitting back she let Mikasa rise. 

“Morning Ackerman, I thought you’d be a light sleeper.” Annie grinned.

Mikasa blinked, “I usually am...”

Annie gestured to the food on the table, “I made us some breakfast. I hope you like omelets, my friend showed me how to roll them like that.”

Mikasa seemed out of it as she accepted her plate of food, “It looks good Annie.”

Annie took her own plate of food, “Thanks, it was no big deal.”

Mikasa took a bite of her omelet, Annie saw a brief flash in her eyes before she quickly covered it up. The two ate in silence, Mikasa was quick to scarf down the rest of the food Annie had prepared for them. Cleaning her face with a napkin Annie saw Mikasa’s hands shake, reaching out she took her hands into her own. Mikasa’s eyes were on her own as she gave the girl a concerned look.

“Mikasa, are you ok?” Annie tilted her head.

A blush erupted across her cheeks, Mikasa tucked her head down clearing her throat. “Yes! Yes sorry I uhm, I’m just feeling a bit.. _dirty_.. can I use your shower?”

Annie frowned, “Of course it’s right down the hall...”

Mikasa pulled her hands from Annie, not giving her a second look she dashed down the hall and into the bathroom. Annie’s heart was pounding, the way Mikasa had acted around her so suddenly concerned her, did she do something wrong? Annie looked down at their dirty plates, maybe she was reading her wrong. Picking up the dishes Annie ignored the nagging feeling in her chest as she took them to the sink to wash.

She heard the shower start down the hall as she placed the dishes into the soapy water. She frowned when she thought of Mikasa, her attitude seemed so off that morning, nothing like she usually was. The past few months they had grown quite close, both of them acting naturally around eachother there was no reason for her to suddenly hide her emotions. Annie paused, was she too forward the other night? Was she coming on too strongly? Maybe something she had said or done, perhaps she read her wrong.

Annie felt an ache in her chest as all of the scenarios played out in her head, she felt sick to her stomach. All this time she thought maybe Mikasa shared her feelings, what if Annie had just being throwing herself onto her and Mikasa was actually uncomfortable but hid it. Annie felt guilt strike through her heart, she was such a terrible friend.

She took a deep breath as she hear footsteps coming towards her, she turned to see Mikasa fixing her hair, she looked so beautiful.

“Thank you for breakfast Annie but I better be heading out.” Mikasa smiled sadly.

“Oh, yeah no problem.” Annie smiled back briefly. _You idiot._

Mikasa approached her for a hug but Annie turned away from her, instead grasping her shoulder Mikasa hid the hurt look she gave her. Pulling away she decided not to ask about it. Mikasa grabbed the rest of her things before heading out the door and to the bus stop, she had a long trip head of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHA I hope you guys are getting angsty because shit is about to get real ;) next chapter is going to get emotional!


	6. Annie's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa starts to come to terms with her feelings and Annie really starts to open up to her, will they grow closer or will something else drive them apart? ;)

“You’ve been starring at your phone all day.” Levi snickered as he passed Mikasa a bowl of Ramen. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi had all gotten together in the living room to watch some horror movies. Levi had made the crew some food before they started, Mikasa was bunched up in the corner going through her phone as she finally put it down to accept the bowl.

“Annie hasn’t texted me at all today.” Mikasa frowned picking at her noodles.

Levi rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside Eren, “Are you still going on about that?”

Mikasa threw him a dirty look, “I care about my friends Levi.”

“Riiiight your ‘friend’.” Levi blew on his noodles, “You guys just hung out a few days ago, maybe she forgot or I don’t know, has better things to do?”

Eren nudged him in the ribs, “It’ll be fine Mikasa, I’m sure she’s just busy or something.”

Mikasa nodded not making eye contact she starred at her phone, sighing she brought her chopsticks to her lips eating her ramen as the movie began.

Mikasa had felt sick to her stomach ever since Tuesday, after leaving Annie’s place she seemed to drop off the face of the earth. She barely sent her any texts and when she did she seemed uninterested or just bored. Mikasa hadn’t run into her at the gym either, she must have been avoiding her.

Going into her contacts she texted the only person she knew would be able to help her. It didn’t take long for them to text her back, after finishing her food Mikasa got up from the couch and headed to her room to grab her coat. Eren protested from the couch as he watched Mikasa go to the door.

“Mikasa where are you going the movie just started.” Eren frowned.

“I need to go talk to somebody.” Mikasa pulled the door open, “I’ll be back later.”

“Mikasa wait!” Eren sighed as the door shut behind her, he fell back onto the couch.

Levi prodded his side, “Hey, let her figure it out she’ll come around soon enough.”

Eren poked at his food, “I guess, I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“She’s a big girl, she’ll take care of herself.” Levi kissed Eren’s hair relaxing back into the couch.

XX

Mikasa slowly sipped on her tea as she looked down at the menu, glancing up as Ymir and Christa entered the booth on the opposite side. Mikasa arched a brow at Christa as her eyes shot over at Ymir.

“Sorry she read my texts and insisted on coming.” Christa sighed.

“You’re damn right! This is hot lesbian drama!” Ymir grinned.

“It’s not drama I just wanted to talk to Christa.” Mikasa gave her a dirty look.

“Yeah yeah whatever, hey uh you guys got any beer?” Ymir asked their waiter as he came back over.

Christa and Ymir ordered their drinks and food before getting comfortable, Mikasa starred down into her tea. Feeling their eyes boring into her head Mikasa looked back up at them, she pulled her scarf up around her mouth.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Christa asked drinking her iced tea.

“I just wanted to ask you some questions about Annie.”

Christa’s eyes lit up, “Her ring size?”

Mikasa blinked, “Uhm what? No. I just wanted to know if you guys had been talking lately? I slept over at her house a few days ago and she hasn’t really been texting me lately. Do you know if something came up or?” Mikasa fought back the blush that came to her cheeks as she remembered that night.

“Oh, well no not really, we don’t text much in the first place Annie isn’t very social.” Christa smiled.

“She’s basically a fucking hermit.” Ymir snorted.

“Yeah the only person I’ve ever seen her talk to so much is you Mikasa.” Christa gave her a strange look. “Did something happen between you two?”

Mikasa avoided their eyes, “Not that I can think of, one minute she was making me breakfast and the next she just completely avoided me.”

Ymir and Christa observed the sad look on her face, Mikasa rose out of her seat excusing herself to the bathroom, she splashed cold water onto her face. Perhaps it was just bad timing? Maybe Annie was going through something private that she hadn’t told her about. Whatever it was Mikasa was letting it get the best of her. Washing her hands she went back out to their table seeing that their food had arrived.

“So are you guys official yet?” Ymir asked popping some fries into her mouth.

“Official friends?” Mikasa frowned.

“Official girlfriends?”

Mikasa’s eyes flashed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Christa arched her brow, “Oh come on Mikasa we all know by now.”

“Yeah jeeze, you guys spend like everyday together!” Ymir took a bite out of her burger, “You can’t deny the facts!”

“We’re good friends, maybe you don’t know because you don't have any.” Mikasa shot at her.

“I see you’ve picked up her attitude.” Ymir growled.

“Mikasa we saw your texts!”

Mikasa’s face went blank, “You what.”

Christa flushed, “We know that you’re in love with Annie!”

Mikasa felt like a train had hit her in the chest, heart pounding she took a drink before looking up at Christa and Ymir. They both seemed pretty calm about the situation, almost like they had known for as long as Mikasa had.

“It’s not nice to go through peoples stuff.” Mikasa mumbled.

“So it’s true then?” Christa looked at her eagerly, “You’re gay for Annie??”

Mikasa blushed, “I guess.”

Christa threw her hands in the air and squealed, Ymir spit out some of her drink as Christa grabbed onto her excitedly. Ymir smiled as she attempted to calm down a very happy and hyper Christa, she shot Mikasa a look like it was her fault.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" Christa squealed.

Mikasa arched a brow, "For both of us?"

"Well yeah, duh." Christa took a bit of her sandwich, "I've been waiting so long for you two to admit to your feelings!"

Mikasa felt herself turn red, "Annie feels the same way?"

Ymir choked on her food as she began to laugh, "You're kidding me!"

Mikasa's eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"Mikasa! Annie follows you around like a lost puppy!" Ymir wiped her tears, "Honestly you guys are so stupid when it comes to flirting."

"I didn't think she would notice." Mikasa shrugged, "Besides, I care about Annie more than that, I want to be her friend not just a crush."

Christa's eyes brimmed with tears, "You guys are gonna be the best couple." Mikasa smiled awkwardly at her comment.

The three finished their lunch with some small talk then packed up and parted ways.

“Text me later Mikasa!” Christa hugged her tightly before walking away with Ymir.

“Sure thing?” Mikasa frowned waving at her.

Mikasa looked down at her phone, it was still only 4pm she had plenty of time to kill. Looking around Mikasa headed towards the nearest store, she was planing on making a visit to Annie.

XX

Annie busied herself on her ps4, the controller in her hands she twitched and grunted as she played her fighting game. Her character was kicking some serious ass, she loved playing Mortal Kombat ever since she was kid so you could imagine her excitement when they came out with a new one. She hadn’t paid much attention to the story mode but was enjoying the fighting scenes.

A knock at her door almost didn’t catch her attention as she was so invested in her game, groaning she got up from her seat to answer the door. She felt her heart beat pick up as she saw the girl of her dreams standing on her doorstep. Mikasa turned to her, she looked amazing in the light of the summer day as she smiled warmly at Annie. Annie bite back her emotions as she remembered the incident earlier in the week.

“Hey.” she greeted.

“Hey, uh can I come in?” Mikasa seemed a bit anxious, Annie didn’t like that.

“Sure.” Annie stepped aside letting her enter the house.

She followed her into the living room, seating herself beside her on the couch she watched her place some bags on the table. Mikasa slid them over to her, letting her go through them as she explained herself.

“I was out today and thought about you so I got you some stuff.” Mikasa smiled hopefully at her. “You don’t have to use them if you don’t want to I just thought you’d appreciate the thought.”

Annie looked through the bags, there were several items that she concluded to be decorations and gifts for her very empty house. She nodded at Mikasa thanking her quietly, she pulled out the small mirror and pictures from one bag, and the candle sets and a throw from the other. Mikasa helped her set up the things around the house as she wanted them.

Annie paused as she pulled out a small picture frame, it was a picture of the two of them from the pride parade.

“I almost forgot about it too, but I saw it in my camera roll and thought it looked nice.” Mikasa pulled her scarf around her mouth, “I can take it back if you don’t like it.”

Annie’s hand shook as she held the picture. “Mikasa do you care about me?”

Mikasa felt the colour drain from her face, “Annie what do you mean.? Of course.” Her heart raced.

“Are we friends?” Annie starred at her.

Mikasa felt herself hesitate, “Yes..”

Annie looked deeply into her eyes searching for something more, “Mikasa you scared me, a lot honestly.”

Mikasa frowned, approaching her cautiously, “Annie what’s wrong? You can tell me anything you know that...”

“The other night, I just, I thought I freaked you out and I was having… no I am, I always have so much fun with you and I always feel so good around you.” Annie starred at the ground. “If you don’t feel the same way I understand, you wouldn’t be the first.”

Mikasa scowled, taking Annie into her arms she hugged her tightly as she felt the shorter girl begin to cry, “Annie of course I feel the same way, you know that.”

_I don’t think you know what I’m talking about.._ “Mikasa when you left earlier this week I thought maybe you suddenly realized that I wasn’t that great of a person. Maybe that I was freaking you out and you wanted out or that you were hiding it… I don’t know..” 

Mikasa rubbed her back, “Annie I don’t think any of that. You’re an amazing person and I love being around you all the time, honestly you’re my first friend, my first real girl friend and I don’t want to lose you anytime soon.”

Annie cried into her shirt a bit more before forcing herself to calm down, “ I’m sorry for breaking down on you like that I just, I have a hard time letting people in.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself Annie, I understand.” Mikasa smiled.

Annie relaxed, “No it’s okay I want to tell you.”

“Okay, how about we go somewhere else? I have this nice place in the park I use to go to to do yoga.”

Annie nodded, letting Mikasa lead her out of the house they walked down the street towards a nearby forest. Annie felt comfortable with Mikasa again, Mikasa was holding onto her hand tightly as they walked side by side into the thick trees. It took only a few minutes for them to come to a clearing, Annie watched the river as it flowed smoothly. Pulling her to a clearing under a tree Mikasa sat down in the cool grass, Annie sat directly by her side shuffling closer to her, Mikasa didn’t seem to mind.

“So you wanted to tell me something?” Mikasa brushed her hair behind her ear.

Annie looked back to the river, “Yeah, so basically I grew up with Ymir and Christa and all them a long time ago. I wasn’t as close to Ymir until after they started dating but I knew her, Reiner and Bertholdt were in my elementary school so we’ve known eachother for a long time. And Christa and I have basically grown up together, our mothers were good friends back in the day.”

“It was all okay for awhile, even after Reiner and Bertholdt had left to go start a bar in the city and Ymir and Christa were attached at the mouth. I got around fine, my family had been really hard on me about school though, I didn’t get in anywhere fancy, my dad understood better than my mom did that I wanted to fight for a living. She was never too keen about me being a fighter even though my dad was for most of the time I grew up.”

Annie shifted her position, now playing with the grass in front of her. “ When my dad remarried a month after Christa and Ymir had moved away I was devastated, my step mother was nothing but rotten. I don’t like to think about it but my step mother is loaded, and my dad and I were short on money after my mom left. I know he doesn’t like to talk about it, he just drank all the time but I think we both knew why they got married.  We both needed to take one for the team I guess, my step mother was awful to me, always bullying me, controlling everything I did, it was torture.”

Annie felt Mikasa wrap her arms around the front of her body, she gladly accepted the hug. “For the longest time I just avoided going home because I knew she was there. It wasn’t like I had much friends in the first place but after she got her hands on my phone, I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone she didn’t approve of and when I did they eventually left anyways. She always scolded me for being so socially inept, made fun of me for how bitchy I looked..”

Annie clenched her fists, “I just, I got so tired of it that one day I packed up and left. For the longest time I never looked back I honestly didn’t want to but, regardless of dragging that god awful woman into our lives I still love my dad. I try to keep in contact with him the best I can but these days that woman is so controlling I’m lucky to get a phone call.”

Annie sat silently, her heart pounding, her body was shaking badly. She felt Mikasa embrace her tightly, Annie held onto her arms accepting her warmth and care, she felt safe now that she was with Mikasa. After a few minutes of enjoying eachothers touch Mikasa slowly let go of Annie.

“I’m sorry Annie, I would have never imagined you had gone through something so horrible. I’m here for you no matter what though, never forget that.” Mikasa smiled softly at her.

Annie smiled back taking her hand as they stood, “Thank you Mikasa..”

“Do you wanna come over for the night?” Mikasa looked at her.

“Why not.” Annie grinned.

The two of them headed back to Annie’s house to gather some things before getting on the bus and heading back to her apartment. They bickered and had small talk on the bus ride back before Mikasa pulled Annie off of the bus with her, they quickly made their way to Mikasa’s before it got too dark. Bursting in the door laughing Mikasa scanned the living room, Eren and Armin were in front of the TV gaming.

“Hey guys.” Mikasa greeted as her and Annie made their way to her room.

“Hey Mikasa.” they said in union.

Mikasa let Annie put her things away before pulling her into the kitchen, “You want a drink?”

Annie pulled herself up onto the counter, “What do you have?”

Mikasa pulled open the cupboard revealing quite the collection of booze, “Don’t know if you heard but I’m one hell of a bartender.” she winked at Annie.

Annie snorted, “I didn’t think that was the bouncers job.”

“I was a bartender first, Eren kinda ruined that for me though.” Mikasa pulled out a few different bottles, “I’ll get you something intense, but smooth, kinda like yourself.”

Annie bit her lip, “Make it strong.”

Mikasa mixed and poured them some drinks, impressing Annie (only a little) with her drink making skills. Topping them off with some ice she handed Annie hers as she put the other things away, leaving out the steel mixer for further drink making. The girls headed into the living room to sit on the couch and watch the boys play.

Annie took a sip of drink, her eyes flashed, “This is one hell of a drink Ackerman.”

Mikasa bowed, “It’s something of my own.”

Eren paused their game, “Yo Mikasa are you dishing out-” his eyes met Annie’s.

“Is there something on my face.” Annie asked frowning at him.

“Oh right, Eren, Armin, this is Annie.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him.

Armin whipped his head around as well, him and Eren both starred at the girl on the couch. They looked her over, short, she looked as deadly and as unimpressed as Mikasa, probably just as powerful, yeah she fit the bill.

“Nice to meet you officially.” Armin smiled putting out his hand.

“Uh nice to meet you too.” Annie shook his hand watching him cringe under the power of her grip.

“You staying the night?” Eren asked.

“Yup.” Annie sipped more of her drink.

“Cool.” Eren looked over at Mikasa, then back to Annie, “So are you guys banging?”

Annie choked on her drink and Mikasa went bright red, “EREN.”

Eren shrugged returning to his game, “Just asking shesh.”

“No we are not.” Annie mumbled trying to hide her blush.

“God Eren of all the things you could have said.” Mikasa pinched the bridge of her nose. 

A  few hours later both girls were decently drunk, not that either would admit to it. Mikasa’s drinks were stronger than she had intended, they had managed to knock out both Eren and Armin in half the time they had finished theirs. Looking around Mikasa noted Armin’s half dead body sprawled across the couch. She took his glass away and propped him up onto the arm so he would sleep better, throwing a blanket over him she put everything away. 

Annie approached her after using the washroom, “So? What are our sleeping arrangements?”

“You can sleep in my bed I guess, Armin isn’t going to wake up anytime soon.” Mikasa sighed.

“Coolio.” Annie grinned, following Mikasa as they entered her room.

Mikasa went through her closet finding some pajamas for Annie she tossed them over to her before digging out her own. Mikasa struggled to keep her balance as she pulled her pjs on, whipping her pants off she fell back onto her butt. Annie who was also half naked began to laugh at her as she pulled her own pants on. Mikasa giggled before getting up and slipping into bed, completely forgetting about her pants.

Annie turned off the light, crawling in beside Mikasa she sighed deeply. Mikasa hiccuped causing them to both giggle again.

“I had a good time Mikasa...” Annie hummed, turning onto her side she watched the dark haired beauty.

“Me too Annie, we should hangout more often eh?” Mikasa grinned looking over at her friend.

“Definitely, anyways goodnight Mikasa.” Annie yawned nuzzling herself into the pillow.

“Goodnight Annie..” Mikasa smiled, Annie turned onto her other side, her back facing Mikasa.

Mikasa watched her breathing in the light of the moon as she realized Annie had never put her shirt on, the white lace of her bra blended with her skin. Mikasa felt herself blushing as she watched Annie sleep, pulling herself closer to the girl she wrapped an arm around her waist. Mikasa inhaled deeply before letting herself get comfortable. Her chest pressed into Annie’s back she slowly closed her eyes. Laying there with her thoughts Mikasa waited for sleep to take her, she felt Annie shift in front of her, not paying much attention to her until she felt Annie’s ass dig into her hips.

A large blush erupted over her cheeks  as she felt Annie push into her before coming to a rest again. Mikasa figured she must be asleep, tightening her grip on Annie she let herself finally doze off, she wouldn’t mention it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't so bad was it! Fair warning things will be picking up after this chapter, honestly I wanted to drag it out even longer but even I felt like I was torturing myself looool anyways things are going to be spicceeeyyyyy next one so keep your eyes peeled!


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa really starts to feel it when her position as Annie's girl is threatened, Annie is still in denial but hopes that Mikasa will return her feelings.

“Yo Ackerman, get me the next set up?” Annie wiped her brow.

“Wow Annie you’ve really improved since the last time I’ve seen you lift.” Mikasa arched her brow, walking over to the row of dumb bells she grabbed the next set and brought them over to Annie. Sitting on the bench she took them from Mikasa, spreading her legs as she sat on the edge and started doing curls with her right arm.

Mikasa and Annie had been visiting the gym often with eachother, Annie had a break in between classes as she would be starting another in the next few weeks. For now she was just working on herself, along with Mikasa that is.

Annie’s eyes glanced over at Mikasa who was doing sit ups on the mat in front of her, Mikasa’s eyes would flicker over to her every now and then. Annie bit her lip hiding her grin as she purposely flexed her bicep for Mikasa as she watched her. Annie finished with her right arm and moved to the next, giving Mikasa an even better view of her rock hard abs.

Mikasa could tell Annie was showing off for her, she found it cute. But she found her eyes straying else where as she took in Annie’s form. Her legs were spread and abs blazing as she pumped iron, Mikasa felt herself lick her lips at the sight. Stopping Mikasa got to her feet and stretched herself out before flicking Annie in the forehead receiving an angry curse.

“Come on, I want to do some yoga before we leave.” Mikasa picked up her towel and yoga mat.

Annie rolled her eyes, “Fine let me put this stuff away first.” Annie bent over to pick up her weights, letting Mikasa get a good view before putting them back.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at her as the walked into a quieter area, Mikasa rolled out her mat, waiting for Annie she  did some stretching. She felt Annie’s hand on her shoulder, pausing she gave her a quizzical look. 

“Here, you’re doing it wrong, if you want a better stretch you need to change your position.” Annie got behind her, pushing up against her Mikasa let Annie take her arms and move them where she wanted them. 

“Am I doing this one wrong too?” Mikasa didn’t change her spot against Annie, instead bending over she reached for her toes stretching out her shoulders and upper back. 

She felt Annie’s leg between her own, biting her lip she watched as Annie slid her foot, “If you’re just loosening up open up your stance, if you’re working on your reach.” Annie’s hands pressed against her thighs, “Close your stance, feet together.”

Mikasa slowly straightened herself out and walked back to her mat. “Thanks Annie.” she smiled noticing the light blush on her cheeks.

Annie exhaled deeply as she tried to regain her composure, the feeling of Mikasa pressed up against her still fresh in her mind. Bending herself over into a downwards dog she relaxed her muscles as she felt the pull in her back. She glanced over seeing Mikasa in a different position, but her eyes clearly glued to Annie. Laughing quietly to herself she changed positions focusing on her thighs and calves she could practically hear Mikasa’s protest. 

After  15 minutes the girls rolled their mats back up and headed towards the showers, Mikasa was the first one out and changed before Annie. Annie came back out in the middle of Mikasa changing, not that she seemed to notice her eyes on her. Annie focused on getting her cloths on and tried to ignore the perverted thoughts crowding into her head. 

Mikasa followed Annie down the street and to their usual spot, asking her to get her whatever Mikasa saved them a spot outside as she answered a phone call from work.

“Hello?” Mikasa answered putting her gym bag down.

“ _Hey! Mikasa it’s your faveee.”_ she could hear Eren grinning.

“What’s going on?” Mikasa smiled.

“ _The boys are getting together tonight for a party at Ymir’s, you in?”_

Mikasa looked inside the shop to see a girl getting a bit _too_ close to Annie, “Ymir’s party?”

“ _Yeah, look I know you don’t like her parties but trust me it’s going to be insane!”_ Mikasa watched the woman touch Annie’s bicep, Mikasa fumed.

“Can I bring Annie?” Mikasa frowned as Annie chatted with her.

“ _Uh yeah no shit,”_ Mikasa watched the two of them coming to the door, “ _I’ve gotta get going Reiner looks like he wants to murder me, I’ll text you the details later! Love you ‘Kasa!”_

“Yeah you too.” Mikasa muttered hanging up her phone as Annie approached her with another woman.

“Who was that?” Annie asked sitting next to her.

“Just Eren, who’s this?” Mikasa motioned to the girl standing next to their table.

“Oh uh this is Mina, she works at the gym?” Annie looked up at her.

“Yeah!” Mina smiled, “Well not really work but I do some yoga classes.”

“Interesting.” Mikasa starred at her, the look on her face void of any emotion.

Mina seemed uncomfortable, taking a seat she sat close to Annie making Mikasa bit her tongue. “So do you guys come around here a lot?”

“Ye-” Annie began.

“No.” Mikasa interrupted.

Annie looked at Mikasa, her eyes were confused but Mikasa kept her face the same. Mina opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, instead touching Annie’s arm again.

“Annie, you were telling me about those MMA classes you teach?” Mina grinned.

“Oh yeah, well I don’t have any right now my last class just ended but I’ll be starting up again in a few weeks.” Annie sipped her drink.

“And what do you do M i k a s a.” Mina drug out her name.

Mikasa clicked her teeth, “I’m a bouncer.”

“Oh?” Mina rose a brow, “What bar?”

“Colossal Titan.” Mikasa darkened her look, “That’s where I got the scar from.” she pointed at her cheek.

“I imagine it was a terrible fall.” Mina bit her straw giving her a dark look.

“Actually I was stabbed, but same difference.” Mikasa glared at her.

“Uh, what do you do Mina?” Annie asked frowning at Mikasa.

“Other than teaching yoga I’m actually a PSW.” Mina smiled at Annie.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Annie doesn’t need any support so you can stop groping her arm.” Mikasa sneered.

Mina arched her brow, “And who are you again? Her girlfriend?”

Mikasa gaped at her, her face red she looked away. “That’s what I thought.”

Mina rose from her seat, gripping Annie’s shoulder she winked at her, “I’ll see you around Annie.”

Annie watched as Mina left, swaying her hips. Annie rolled her eyes, turning back to Mikasa she had let down her hard composure. Annie frowned, reaching out she pulled Mikasa’s hand towards her, holding it gently.

“Hey what’s gotten into you?” Annie asked, rubbing her thumb over Mikasa’s hand.

Mikasa sipped on her straw avoiding Annie’s eyes, “Nothing sorry, she just seemed bossy and bit touchy, like she owned you.”

Annie laughed, “Oh come on I just didn’t want to tell her off because I thought you’d be mad.”

Mikasa arched her brow, “I feel like you were aware of how annoyed I was.”

“Maybe.” Annie grinned at her, Mikasa scoffed and blushed.

“You wanna go to a party later?” Mikasa asked feeling more relaxed now.

“What party?” Annie frowned.

Mikasa laughed, “Ymir’s. I know. Eren invited us.”

Annie pretended to ponder about it, “Hmm, well I guess I could fit it into my schedule.”

Mikasa pushed her shoulder, “You doof. Okay we’ll I’ll text you later I have to get some groceries before I head home, see you later.”

Mikasa gathered her things, getting up to leave she paused behind Annie, biting her lip she bent down kissing Annie’s cheek softly before taking off down the street so she couldn’t say anything. Annie sat there shocked, she felt her ears turn pink as she touched her cheek. She felt a smile tug at her lips, Annie finished up her drink and headed home as happy as could be.

XX

Mikasa had been a bit quiet on the ride over to Ymir’s, Levi had offered to pick both of them up as long as Eren behaved himself. Only half agreeing they all piled into Levi’s fancy car and took off for a night of fun and drinks. Mikasa was too busy looking out the window or down at her phone to notice Levi’s eyes throwing glances at her in the mirror.

“Cat got your tongue?” Levi finally asked, meeting Mikasa’s eyes in his mirror.

Mikasa frowned, “Sorry just didn’t think we were trying to strike up a conversation.”

“How’s Annie?” he asked.

“She’s fine.” Mikasa avoided his gaze.

“Something happen between you guys again?” Eren butted in looking back at his sister.

Mikasa sighed, “No nothing like that.”

“Then what’s going on I mean I know you’re quiet Mikasa, but never around us.” Eren frowned at her.

“I’m just going through some personal stuff is all,” Mikasa offered him a small smile, “Don’t worry about it Eren I’m alright.”

Eren starred at her for a bit longer, he turned back to the front of the car, “You can always come to me for help ‘Kasa you know that.”

Mikasa nodded looking back down at her phone, she saw a text from Annie asking where she was. Mikasa looked out the window as they pulled up Ymir’s street, coming to stop in front of her house she looked at the various cars already parked outside. Ymir’s house wasn’t fancy like Christa’s parents place but it was still nice enough. Getting out of the car the crew got a few looks as they all recognized Levi as he got out.

Throwing his arm around his shoulders Eren shouted a greeting at them, making a few of them ease up. Mikasa followed the boys inside the house, looking around she spotted Ymir and Christa in the kitchen, going over to them she smiled as Christa gave her a hug, Ymir just nodded.

“Heyyy girl, didn’t know you’d be here!” Christa grinned.

“Yeah well I asked Annie to come too.” Mikasa blushed.

“Well speak of the devil.” Ymir muttered, Mikasa turned to see Annie making her way to the kitchen.

“Hey Mikasa when did you get here?” Annie threw a playful punch at her shoulder.

Mikasa smiled, “Just got here now, we were getting starred down because Levi drove us.”

Ymir paled, “Eren fucking brought a cop here? Ah fuck.” Ymir made her way to the back of the house shouting profanities at some of the guys.

Christa rolled her eyes, she gave Annie a hug and offered them some drinks, “So how have you two been.” she winked at them.

Annie looked over at Mikasa, “We’re fine what about you?”

Christa threw an arm around Annie’s shoulders much like Ymir did to her, “Oh c’mon Annie it’s me, you can tell me what you’ve really been getting into to.” She threw a glance at Mikasa.

Mikasa turned red at her suggestion, pulling her scarf up she avoided her eyes, “Where’s the liquor in this place?”

Christa lit up at the word liquor leading Mikasa over to a cupboard full of the stuff, she picked out what she wanted. Mikasa gave Annie a cup as she pulled her into the living room where most of the fun was going on. Sitting by the window she took a sip from her cup, Annie doing the same she coughed as the alcohol hit her throat.

“Jesus Mikasa what did you put in here?” Annie starred into her glass.

Mikasa shrugged, “A little this a little that.”

“Sounds to me like you’re trying to get me drunk.” Annie smirked.

“Maybe I am.” Mikasa’s eyes flashed an emotion Annie had never seen before. _..Lust?_

Before Annie could question her further a familiar voice called out to them, Annie saw the smile drop from Mikasa’s face. Looking over Annie saw Mina approaching them in a very short and tight dress, she had a drink in her hand and a guy on her arm. Seeing Annie she smiled at her, shooing the boy away she came over.

“Annie! Hey what a coincidence.” Mina grinned.

“Yeah I guess.” Annie shrugged.

“Mikasa.” Mina threw her a dirty look, Mikasa just rolled her eyes and took a swig from her cup.

“You know Ymir?”

“I know Christa, Ymir just comes with her.” Annie frowned.

Mina laughed, “You’re so funny Annie! Come on we should dance!”

Mikasa threw Annie a glance, “No thanks I’m actu-”

“Go dance.” Mikasa starred at her.

“What..” Annie frowned at her.

“Why not?” Mikasa looked at her blankly, Annie shut her mouth. “I’ll be getting another drink if you need me.”

Annie watched Mikasa get up and leave as Mina pulled her to her feet, tugging her into the crowd. Mina started dancing along with the music looking at Annie as she stood there watching Mikasa.

Mikasa quickly refilled her glass and drank half of it before having to stop and steady herself, she was shaking with rage. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over she caught Ymir’s worried eyes, not a very common sight.

“Mikasa hey what’s up?” Ymir noticed her shaking, “Did someone hurt you?”

“What? No.” Mikasa crossed her arms taking another drink, Ymir followed her eyes out into the living room.

“Whoa who the fuck is that.” Ymir frowned eyeing the black haired girl trying to dance with Annie.

“Mina? I don’t know some dumb girl.” Mikasa looked away.

Ymir laughed, “Oh _Mina_ that one, yeah no she sleeps around, surprised she went after Annie and not you.”

“Whatever, I don’t have time for dumb sluts.” Mikasa growled emptying her glass.

“Wow Mikasa, I’ve never seen you this jealous before, even over Eren.” Ymir drank her beer watching Mikasa.

“I’m not jealous!” Mikasa scowled, blushing she saw Ymir’s grin. “I just don’t like how she’s getting all up on Annie like it’s her job.”

“Then why don’t you do something?” Ymir shot back.

“Not my business, it’s not like she’s my girlfriend.” Mikasa looked down.

She heard Ymir laugh loudly before shoving Mikasa’s shoulder, “Bullshit it’s not your business Mikasa! That’s YOUR girl out there!” Ymir pointed at Annie, Mikasa starred at her confused. “Does she look happy right now Mikasa?”

Mikasa looked out at Annie, she looked completely uncomfortable as Mina attempted to grind on her. Annie tried to push her away but Mina grabbed her hands and put them on her waist, Annie seemed to say something to her but Mina just laughed.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, “No..”

“You know when she does look happy?” Ymir starred at her, “When she’s with you Mikasa! I’ve never seen her smile so much in my life, and you know what? You’re being a real asshole right now just letting that bitch get up on her like that.”

Mikasa watched them with a new fire in her eyes, “Yeah… yeah you’re right.”

“That a girl!” Ymir smacked her on the back, “Now get out there and claim your woman!”

Mikasa downed another shot before cracking her knuckles, she turned to Ymir, giving her a hug, “Thanks Ymir, I can see why Christa loves you so much.”

Ymir blushed, “Yeah whatever don’t get sappy with me Ackerman.”

Mikasa smiled, turning to the living room Mikasa set her sights on Mina.

XX

Annie was getting extremely pissed off at this point, Mina was not backing down anytime soon no matter how much she tried to push her away. Mina was currently attempting yet again to grind on her, having enough Annie shoved her away and glared at her.

Mina threw her hands up, “What the fuck Annie!”

“Mina you need to back the fuck up.” Annie glared, “I don’t want to dance with you.”

“Whatever, you’re lucky I’m giving you the time of day, I should’ve been all over Ackerman she’s like ten times hotter.” Mina sneered, adjusting her bangs.

Annie gave her a dark look, “You leave Mikasa out of this you bitch.”

“Look Annie, she doesn’t even want anything to do with you either, I mean did you see how fast she ditched you when I came around?” Mina laughed, “You’re a joke.”

Annie was about to say some nasty things to her when she caught Mikasa out of the corner of her eye, “HEY MINA.”

Mina turned around to see Mikasa behind her, “What? I’m all done her if you want to go somewhere else.”

Mikasa looked disgusted, “I’d rather fuck Ymir thanks.”

“I HEARD THAT.” Ymir shouted from the distance.

“Whatever you guys are both fucked.” Mina scoffed pushing past Mikasa she didn’t catch her shoot her leg out at the last second. Annie and Mikasa watched her tumble to the ground, several boys hurried to pick her up before getting screamed at and shoved away.

Annie glared at her as she left the room, “Thanks Mikasa, but I was about to tell her off anyways.”

Mikasa touched Annie’s cheek, “Did she hurt you?”

Annie’s look softened as she caught Mikasa’s eyes, “No, I’m ok.”

Mikasa hummed, “Good, I would’ve beat that bitch into the ground.”

Annie laughed, “Do you wanna dance?”

“You called that dancing?” Mikasa scoffed, “I’ll show you a real dance.”

Mikasa pulled Annie by her hand over to the couch, most of the people in the room were standing anyways as Mikasa pushed Annie back onto the couch. She looked up at Mikasa quizzically before she watched as Mikasa sat herself onto her lap. Annie felt her face start to turn red as she heard Partition by Beyonce start to play in the background. Mikasa leaned forward their faces almost touching as the music started up.

_Driver roll up the partition please_  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don't need you seeing 'yonce on her knees 

Mikasa started to roll her hips into Annie’s, feeling the tempo of the music she pushed and grinding along with the beat. Starring intently into Annie’s eyes she watched as the girl could only gap at her, face completely red.

_Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn't bring the towel_  
Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club 

Mikasa pulled her arms up and slowly dragged them over her body, pushing her chest out and feeling herself up. She bit her lip and gave Annie a look, licking her lips she pushed her hands through her hair.

_Take all of me_  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me 

Mikasa put her hands on Annie’s shoulders bringing her closer and raising her hips above Annie’s lap she moved and swayed along with the music throwing her head back and sinking back down into her hips.

_Handprints and footprints on my glass_  
Handprints and good grips all on my ass  
Private show with the music blasting 

Annie felt Mikasa pull her hands up her thighs and over her hips, down and over her ass, Annie gasped as she felt Mikasa grind hard into her. Annie’s grip tightened on her as she felt her body start to move with Mikasa’s.

_Oh there daddy, d-daddy now you ripped my fur  
Oh baby, b-baby be sweatin' on my hair _

Mikasa pressed into her heavily as she pushed her hips down into Annie’s, getting up and turning around she pushed her ass back into Annie’s hips using her thighs as support. She heard Annie curse as her hands pulled Mikasa’s hips back into her.

_Take all of me_  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me 

Mikasa pushed herself back into Annie one finally time before sitting up and letting herself lean back against Annie, panting she smiled at the look Annie had on her face. Over in the corner where the staircase was Christa and Ymir had their jaws dropped, Christa’s face just as red as Ymir they looked at eachother with wide eyes.

Annie could not believe that that had just happened, Mikasa had just given her a lap dance. Annie breathed heavily looking up at Mikasa she frowned, Mikasa swayed a bit, all of the alcohol from earlier was finally hitting her, and hard. Annie bit her tongue, she was so turned on right now she could feel it. Getting up she pressed her legs together sending a shock down her spine.

“I’m gonna get a drink I’ll be right back.” Annie said to her walking over to the kitchen.

Christa was already in there tipping back another beer, “I really don’t understand how you guys aren’t dating.”

Annie frowned as she pulled a water out of the fridge, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh come on Annie, it’s so obvious you guys have the biggest thing for eachother!” Christa laughed.

Annie looked down into her water, “Mikasa would never have feelings like that for me...”

“You’re fucking kidding me right.” Christa looked at her dumb founded.

Ymir started laughing her ass off from the other side of the room, “That’s rich! Annie how long is that stick you’ve got shoved up your ass?”

“Whatever you guys, Mikasa is too good for me..” Annie sighed.

“You’ll never know until you try.” Christa put her hand on Annie’s shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

“Right.” Annie walked back into the living room to see Mikasa laying on her back on the couch, a few guys had gathered around her and were laughing and pointing at her.

“What the fuck is going on here.” Annie growled instantly going to Mikasa’s side.

“Nothing we’re just having some fun.” Two of them backed off as they saw Annie.

“Yeaaaaah Annie.” Mikasa laughed.

“Get the fuck out of here you bunch of bastards.” Annie glared at them, “I hope you know she came her with a cop so I’d back the fuck off unless you wanna spend your night in jail.”

The rest of the guys started mumbling before leaving the living room, Annie turned back to Mikasa inspecting her for any foul play. The only thing wrong with her was that she had spilled the rest of her drink on her face.

Taking Mikasa’s hand she lead her to the bathroom, “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Mikasa only nodded, a huge grin stuck on her face. As they passed Ymir and Christa Annie looked at them, they gave her a thumbs up as Annie blushed and looked away. Pulling Mikasa into the bathroom she locked the door behind her. Mikasa was sitting on the edge of the tub biting her lip.

“Mikasa god, how much did you have to drink?” Annie sighed, she turned on the tap and dampened a cloth she retrieved from the cabinet.

“Like, 4 or something.” Mikasa giggled.

Annie rolled her eyes, “Stay still you’ve got alcohol on your face.”

Mikasa watched her intently, “Mm, did you like it Annnniieee~”

Annie blushed a bit, “.. You’re not in the condition to talk about that right now.”

“So you didn’t?” Mikasa grabbed Annie’s hand.

Annie sighed, placing the cloth in the sink she sat beside Mikasa and turned to her, seeing those sad eyes she felt guilty. “No Mikasa I did that’s not the problem.”

Mikasa grinned edging forward she put her hand on Annie’s thigh, “I’m glad you did.”

“Mikasa you’re drunk.” Annie frowned.

“Whaaaat.” Mikasa grinned, shooing Annie away, “No I’m not.”

Annie grabbed her hand, “Yes you are.”

Mikasa looked at Annie’s hand, starring at her she brought Annie’s fingers to her lips, slowly dragging them across before she took Annie’s fingers into her mouth. Annie’s eyes went wide, she blushed as she watched Mikasa slowly suck on her fingers, pulling them into her mouth she made constant eye contact with Annie.

Pulling her hand away from Mikasa Annie shook her head, “No Mikasa stop.”

Mikasa pouted, “But why, I wanna have fun.”

“Not like this.” Annie frowned.

Mikasa starred at her for a bit before looking at the ground, “Ok..”

Annie slowly helped Mikasa to her feet, leading her out of the bathroom and into a spare room Ymir had set up she pulled her into the bed. Annie took off her shoes and socks before pulling her scarf out from around her neck, Mikasa watched her with sad eyes. Annie sighed, undressing herself before getting in next to Mikasa, pushing her hair out of her face Annie gently stroked her cheek. Mikasa avoided her eyes until she finally fell asleep, Annie watched her for a bit before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought there was gonna be more didnt you, ya bunch of pervs. hahaha don't worry it's coming! ;)   
> On another note, I am almost finished writing this little story and the only thing left will be to publish all the chapters. After this I am going to start on another fanfic but for the Korrasami fandom, it will be a lot longer and in depth than this one so watch out for that in the next few weeks! Otherwise I will be trying to finish up some one shots that I've written in my spare time, thanks for reading!


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie doesn't know it yet but she's hit a sore spot and now Mikasa is upset. Telling her sob story isn't on her to do list, Mikasa fights with her past and Annie battles with her emotions.

Mikasa groaned loudly as sunlight hit her face, turning onto her back she rubbed at her eyes. Blinking them fully open she looked around, she found herself in the spare bedroom in Ymir’s house. Her scarf and other such items were neatly placed beside the bed in a pile, looking over at the bed she saw Annie fast asleep. Mikasa smiled sweetly at her, reaching out she brushed some hair from Annie’s face when the night suddenly came back to her.

Turning bright red Mikasa buried her face in her hands, she had completely embarrassed herself the night before. Having too much to drink was one thing but when she had given her crush a lap dance… that was something completely different. Searching for her phone she needed to confirm her memories, pulling up a few texts from her friends she groaned as she fell back into her pillow. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

Mikasa felt Annie stir next to her, looking over she watched as the small girl put her arms above her head, yawning loudly. Annie sat up slowly as she looked over at Mikasa, catching her eyes they both blushed and looked away.

“Morning..” Mikasa cleared her throat.

“Morning.” Annie played with her hands.

“Last night was.. was pretty crazy huh?” Mikasa laughed nervously.

Annie scratched the back of her neck, “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No no!” Mikasa put her hands out, “I mean yes I do want to I just, don’t know how?”

Annie gave her a soft smile, “It’s okay Mikasa I understand.”

“Annie please, I want to explain myself I really do I just, I don’t know if I’m ready yet.” Mikasa looked down.

Annie pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Don’t worry, I’m still going to be here when you are, okay?”

Mikasa nodded, looking over at her she smiled, “Thanks Annie, you’re such a good friend..”

Both girls felt almost uncomfortable as the word was mentioned, but neither chose to say anything. After a small silence Mikasa got up from the bed to put her stuff back on, Annie followed her movements. Standing in front of the door Mikasa turned to Annie, avoiding her eyes.

“I guess I should get going then, I have some chores to do and I have to check up on Eren.” Mikasa sighed.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you around?” Annie looked at her sadly.

Mikasa nodded, “I’ll shoot you a text maybe you can come over sometime this week?”

Annie smiled, “I’d like that.”

Mikasa starred deeply into Annie’s eyes, Annie doing the same they edged towards eachother a bit. Annie took her hands and pulled her into a hug, both of them relaxing in the others arms, they stayed like that for a good few minutes. When Annie finally pulled away she paused as their faces were merely inches apart. Looking down at her lips Mikasa leaned forward bumping their foreheads, Annie parted her lips, eyes flickering between Mikasa’s eyes and her mouth.

“Yo are you guys awake ye-” Ymir stopped in the doorway.

Mikasa and Annie ripped away from eachother profusely blushing, “Yeah sorry Ymir I was just just on my way out!”

“Me too thanks for inviting us!” Annie called out as they both rushed past Ymir.

Ymir stood in the doorway, “Christa is going to fucking kill me.”

XX

A few days later Mikasa called up Annie asking her to come over and hangout with her and the boys for the day. Accepting her invite Annie got on the bus and headed out to their apartment.

It wasn’t long before Mikasa heard a knock at the door, going over and pulling it open she smiled as Annie was there waiting. Pulling her into a short hug she lead her into the living room, they both plopped down on the couch.

“Annie this is Levi.” Mikasa pointed over to the short black haired man in the kitchen.

“Hey.” Annie called over to him.

He looked over at her and then to Mikasa, giving her a small nod he returned his attention to Eren who was trying to find a decent recipe in the book he bought.

“Eren had a sudden realization at the party that he wants to become a chef.” Mikasa whispered to her as they watched him slowly reading out the recipe.

Annie laughed, “Has he ever cooked before in his life?”

“I mean aside from burning toast all the time, I don’t think so.” Mikasa watched him intently.

Annie and Mikasa sat for a few minutes watching Eren and Levi argue over the cookbook before Levi bashed him on the head with it and took it from him. Annie snickered and Mikasa glared over at Levi, turning around they sat back on the couch.

“Do you wanna play a game?” Mikasa crawled towards the TV, “We’ve got the old Wii set up but so far we’ve only got a few games to work.”

Annie’s eyes were trained on Mikasa’s ass, “Yeah yeah whatever you want to play.”

A loud cough from the kitchen caught Annie’s attention as she turned to see Levi giving her an unimpressed look. Annie blushed and shrugged at him, turning back she saw that Mikasa was now seated on her butt. _What an asshole._

Mikasa got Mario Kart up and running before too long, giving Annie the other controller she sat between Annie’s legs. Mikasa had her head resting comfortably against Annie as she set up the game, Annie bit her tongue, reaching forward she let her fingers run through Mikasa’s dark locks. Mikasa seemed to tense up for a second before leaning her head back into Annie’s grip, grinning at this Annie played with her hair until the game was ready.

“FUCK!” Eren yelled.

Whipping her head around Mikasa starred into the kitchen, “Eren?”

“He’s fine! Come on rinse it under cold water.” Levi sighed.

Eren grumbled as Levi forced him to put his burnt hand under the tap, “I didn’t think towels were suppose to burn through like that.”

“When they’re wet yeah.” Levi scolded.

Annie snickered, “Isn’t that like common sense?”

Eren threw her a dirty look, “What are you? Some kind of know it all?”

“Guys stop.” Mikasa frowned at both of them.

Annie got to her feet, “I feel like I know a lot more about cooking than you pea brain.”

Eren fumed, “Well if you’re so good why don’t you come over here and cook for yourself!”

“Maybe I will!” Annie growled.

Eren started walking towards her only to stop when Mikasa pushed him back, “Both of you enough, it was an accident.”

Eren looked away, “Sorry ‘Kasa..”

“Seriously Mikasa? You treat him like a child.” Annie deadpanned.

Mikasa turned to her, “Annie!”

“I am not a child!” Eren glared.

“I get the whole protection thing really, but honestly you treat this kid like you’re his mom for god sake!” Annie laughed.

Eren jabbed a finger at her, “You shut your mouth!”

“You’re his adoptive sister Mikasa, it doesn’t mean you owe him your life or anything!” Annie rolled her eyes, “You’re more his babysitter than you are his family!”

Annie didn’t see Mikasa move until she was already in front of her, she felt a sharp pain as Mikasa slapped her across the face. The clap echoed across the room as Eren and Levi both looked at her in shock, Annie simply starred at her.

Mikasa looked at her with tears in her eyes, exhaling she only pointed at the door, Annie followed her look and gaped at her.

“Mikasa.. why..” Annie touched her cheek.

“Annie you need to leave.”

Annie looked at her shocked, “What? What did I do?”

Mikasa just shook her head and scoffed, turning away she walked to her room and slammed the door shut. Annie frowned, looking over at Eren and Levi they avoided her eyes, Eren ran to Mikasa’s room and knocked on her door.

“Annie there’s a lot you don’t know, and it’s not my place or Eren’s place to tell you about it.” Levi helped her to the door, “She’ll tell you when she’s ready but for now I think it’s best that you leave.”

Annie starred at him still shocked, fixing her composure she threw the door open and left. Annie cursed under her breath as she left the building, opening her phone she sent Mikasa a text before waiting for the bus.

**Annie:**

_Hey.. look I’m sorry for whatever I said, what’s wrong??_

Annie closed her phone and entered the bus, she felt the bus drivers eyes linger on her face before returning to the road. Annie put her face down, pulling her hoodie over her head she sat at the furthest seat from the front. _What could she have done?_

XX

“ _Eren..?” Mikasa whimpered._

_Eren quickly undid the ties around her ankles and wrists, his eyes bouncing back and forth at the door. He pulled her up to her feet and pulled her to the window._

“ _Shh, we have to be quiet we need to get out of here.” Eren whispered._

_Mikasa nodded, the window was stuck as Eren pushed and pulled with all his might. “Are the bad guys still here?”_

_Eren looked over at her, “I only saw one guy, but I knocked him out.”_

_Mikasa looked panicked, “Eren there was three..”_

_The colour from Eren’s face drained, tugging Mikasa after him they ran through the kitchen and towards the back door. A loud bang from the front caused them both to pause. There was no way they could make a run for it now, they were too small to escape. His eyes darting around Eren pulled Mikasa into the pantry before pulling the doors closed behind them._

_Eren placed a finger on his lips as he looked over at a very shaken Mikasa. They could hear the men in the other room, stomping loudly through the house Eren gritted his teeth as they entered the kitchen._

“ _There any booze in here?” the taller man grumbled._

_The shorter one pulled him back from the cupboard, “You idiot! You’re gonna leave evidence!”_

“ _Oh piss off.” The man pushed him away, “It’s been a long night.”_

“ _Yeah well it’s not over yet.” the shorter one crossed his arms, “Where’s Jimmy anyway?”_

“ _I thought he was taking the girl out to the truck?”_

_Eren felt Mikasa tense up beside him, he put his hand on her shoulder to steady her._

“ _Well we better go find him we need to get going soon.”_

_Eren heard the two men leave the room, slowly opening the door to the pantry he looked around. The backdoor in the kitchen was only a foot away, the only problem was that Eren knew that the door was heavy and loud. Turning back to Mikasa he saw the tears flowing silently down her cheeks, he took her hands and looked into her eyes._

“ _Mikasa, I know you’re scared but we need to leave ok? I can’t do that without you and I’m sure as hell not leaving without you.” Eren pulled her up to her feet. “Now come on we’ve gotta get that door open, and once we do we need to run ok?”_

_Mikasa nodded, wiping away her tears she followed him to the door silently, “On my count, stay close behind me. One..two.. three!”_

_Mikasa and Eren ran to the door, working as hard as they could they managed to get it open enough for them to slide through. Eren took off across the yard and to the garden Mikasa close behind him, they panted as they made their way to the fence. Eren helped Mikasa up as she struggled to get over the tall wood. They heard a yell coming from the house turning Eren saw the taller man running towards them, losing his grip on Mikasa Eren attempted to get away from him but got caught by his scarf._

“ _Eren!” Mikasa cried out still holding onto the fence._

“ _Who the fuck? Hey you get down from there!” The man screamed holding Eren back._

“ _Mikasa run!” Eren yelled desperately trying to get away._

_The man held Eren around the neck, he reached out to Mikasa as he coughed and kicked. Mikasa breathed heavily starring at him and then to the man, he was clearly a lot stronger than her, there was no way she was going to win that fight. Looking around frantically she saw her mothers shovel by the garden wall._

_Eren had managed to turn the man away from her as she jumped from the fence, running to the wall she grabbed the shovel._

“ _Stay still, fuck!” The man cursed, Eren twisted out of his grasp and let the man stumble to the ground._

“ _MIKASA NOW!” Eren cried out running away from his grip._

_Mikasa felt tears run down her face as she swung the shovel into the mans face, a loud pang hit the still air as he was knocked out cold. Mikasa dropped the shovel, her heart racing she looked over at Eren who was now sitting in the snow. Mikasa ran over to him._

“ _Are you ok?” she asked checking his face._

“ _I’m fine, thanks for saving me back there.” Eren huffed, he got to his feet and took her hand, “We need another way out of here, there’s no way we’ll get away through the woods.”_

_Mikasa pointed to the fence, “There’s a small gap by the house we can crawl through into the driveway.”_

_Eren nodded, taking her hand they walked towards the house as the other man dashed out the door. The two froze in spot as the man hurried over to his fallen friend, checking him he looked around, spotting them by the house._

“ _I’ll kill you!” he screamed running towards them._

_Eren tugged Mikasa hard, willing her to run with him, they had a good few yards between them and the man as they made their way back into the house. Eren and Mikasa struggled as they forced the door closed behind them, the man slammed into the door at the last second sending them flying back. Eren cried out as his body hit the kitchen wall knocking him to the ground, Mikasa looked back to the man as he approached her._

_Mikasa screamed as he grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her towards him, he slammed her tiny body against the counter. Mikasa cried out as she felt her back crack against the edge, the mans hands wrapped around her throat lifting her off her feet. She frantically clawed at his arms and hands as she gasped for air._

_The front door suddenly slammed open, Mikasa’s blood shot eyes darted to the door as three officers entered the room guns drawn. “POLICE FREEZE!”_

_The mans hands left her throat but still held her tightly against him as he turned to the cops, grabbing a knife from the counter he forced it against her throat._

“ _I’ll do it!” he screamed. “I’ll fucking kill her!”_

“ _SIR PUT THE GIRL DOWN!” The officers advanced on him._

_Mikasa felt the knife press harder against her throat, a drop of blood rolling across the blade she struggled against him. “BACK THE FUCK UP.”_

“ _GET AWAY FROM HER!” Eren suddenly came out of nowhere, stabbing a fork into the mans ankle he cried out dropping Mikasa._

_A shot fired into his shoulder causing him to drop the knife, the officers ran forward shoving him to the ground. Eren and Mikasa were pulled away as they cuffed the man and hauled him away, Mikasa felt her heart pound in her chest. Eren’s father burst into the scene, seeing Mikasa and Eren he ran to them pulling them both into a tight embrace. Eren held onto his father as he cried, Mikasa stood still her eyes starring blankly at the open door._

_Later Mikasa would go home with Eren and his father and further be adopted into their family, her parents were buried somewhere outside the city and the men responsible were thrown in jail each with life sentences. But Mikasa would never shake that feeling that she had that day, instead it would change her and mold her into the woman she was years later.._

“ _Mikasa?”_

_XX_

“Mikasa?”

Mikasa blinked, she felt tears running down her cheeks, brushing them away she looked to her door to see Eren. “Can I come in?”

Mikasa sniffled, “Yeah sorry.”

Eren sat softly on her bed, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mikasa starred blankly at the wall opposite to her, “What’s there to say?”

“Well for starters I don’t think you should have snapped on Annie like that.” Eren put his hand on her shoulder. “We both got carried away.”

Mikasa avoided his eyes, “I know I know, it’s just..”

“It’s a sore subject.” Eren smiled softly. “Mikasa it’s okay to not be ok.”

Mikasa scoffed, “It’s not like it happened yesterday Eren, I’m over it already.”

“No you’re not.” Eren sighed, “And I don’t think you ever will be. But that’s okay, I mean do you think I’m over our parents? That still hurts me but I chose to accept it and deal with it Mikasa.”

Mikasa starred at the ground, “It’s not good to bottle everything up you know, it will seriously end up hurting you ‘Kasa, and I know you try your best to look out for me all the time but I can’t help but think who’s looking out for you.”

Mikasa looked over at him, her eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry Eren.”

“Don’t be, you’re allowed to feel like this, I think it’s time I played big brother for once.” Eren laughed.

Mikasa smiled at him as she started to cry, she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she leaned into her brother. Eren rubbed her back and sat silently with her as she cried, Levi entered the room with a platter of tea. Sitting on the opposite side to Mikasa he patted her head, for once Mikasa let herself break down.

XX

A few days had passed since Mikasa’s incident with Annie, Annie originally didn’t want to care about the whole situation, but felt herself growing more and more worried. A million scenarios had run through her head about what she could have possibly done, no matter how many times she texted or called her Mikasa never answered. Annie grew tired of waiting around not knowing what was going on and finally decided to go visit her.

It was late that day when she finally gave in but it needed to be done, Annie could not sit around and moan about it any longer. After taking a short walk around the neighborhood to build up her nerves Annie approached their building. Seeing Levi’s car outside she avoided him and made her way in, the ride in the elevator seemed to last years as she finally reached their floor.

About to knock the door swung open to a very eager Eren, he frowned and halted in the doorway as he saw her. They stood like that for a few moments before Eren spoke softly.

“I’m not too happy about you being here.”

“I know I just really ne-” Eren held up a hand.

“But I can’t stop you from seeing her.” Eren sighed, pulling on his jacket he moved away, “Regardless of whatever fight you owe her an apology.”

Annie avoided his eyes, “I tried contacting her all week but she never answered.”

Eren watched her expression, “Well I can’t say she’ll want to talk to you now but you can go ahead and try but if you hurt my sister.” Eren glared at her almost as darkly as Mikasa could, “This will be the last time you ever see her.”

Annie swallowed, “Yeah thanks Jaeger.”

Eren pushed past her heading to the elevator, Annie walked into the apartment and shut the door quietly behind her. Taking some deep breaths Annie made her way over to Mikasa’s room, pausing before the door she reached out to knock.

“I know it’s you.” Mikasa called out quietly.

Annie gulped, “Can I come in?”

Mikasa hesitated, “What do you want?”

“I want to apologize..” Annie bit her lip, “And tell you that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and have missed you a lot.”

The door pulled open and Mikasa tugged Annie into the room, Mikasa waited for Annie to sit on her bed before closing the door. Sitting in front of her pillows Mikasa crossed her legs, Annie wanted to close the distance between them but chose to remain still, she didn’t want to push it.

“You were saying.” Mikasa looked at her.

Annie could tell she had been crying, not a lot but enough that she had bags under her eyes. “I’m sorry Mikasa, I really am, I just I don’t know what I did wrong and it’s been driving me crazy these past few days trying to figure it out and honestly I couldn’t come up with anything.” Annie looked down, “I need to know what I did wrong.”

Mikasa took a deep breath, she shifted herself and sat down beside Annie. “I’ll only tell you if you’re ready to listen.”

Annie nodded her head, “Yes I’m ready.”

Mikasa starred deeply into her eyes, sighing she looked away, “You know how I told you about me being adopted and how my parents got killed when I was little?”

Annie took her hand, “Yes I do..”

“Well I won’t give you the long version but I’ll give you the short one. Basically when it all happened I was saved by Eren, like he literally came into that house and fought and without him I wouldn’t be here today..”

Annie frowned, “Mikasa I’m so-”

Mikasa shook her head, “It’s not that I expect you to understand the whole situation but when you’re nine years old and you’ve watched your parents get killed in front of you it kind of fucks with your head. Eren is the reason I am here today, he is my reason for living and I will always hold that above everything else. What I need you to know is that, over time, yes, I have become very protective over my brother but only because in my heart that’s what I feel is right. So you making those jokes the other day just kind of hit a sore spot for me and I freaked out.”

Annie pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry for slapping you that wasn’t right of me but I wasn’t in a good place. Eren and I talked it out but I guess I’ve been in a bad place for a while without even realizing it. But Annie the only thing I want you to know is that Eren is my only family anymore and he means a lot to me.”

“I understand Mikasa, maybe not as much as you want me to but I’ll try my best.” Annie held her tightly.

Mikasa sighed into her arms, “Don’t worry about the rest, I’m just glad you’re here now.”

The two of them stayed attached for a few more minutes before slowly pulling away, Annie pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before giving her a small smile. Relaxing again Mikasa and Annie sat comfortably side by side watching movies as the night drug on. Holding eachothers hands under the blankets Annie rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder, watching the screen intently.

Mikasa moved to brush Annie’s hair from her face as the light from the movie cast shadows across her cheeks. Annie turned to look over at Mikasa, starring deeply into her stormy grey eyes. Mikasa smiled at her warmly causing Annie to blush and turn her head away. Mikasa caught her chin with her hand, gently pulling Annie’s face back to see hers. Annie looked up at her confused before realizing that Mikasa was leaning towards her. Her eyes fluttering closed Annie felt fireworks go off in her chest as Mikasa’s soft lips pressed to hers.

Inhaling sharply Mikasa leaned further into the kiss, Annie’s lips moving with her own in a slow dance. Pulling away gently Mikasa looked deeply into Annie’s eyes, watching the normally icy orbs warm up to a softer hue. Pulling her in for another kiss Mikasa closed her eyes, the door to her room suddenly bursting open. Ripping away from eachother Annie and Mikasa both turned bright red as Eren starred at them his hand over his mouth.

“LEVI!!” Eren bolted off down the hall, Mikasa chased after him, smacking him upside the head.

Annie close behind, giving the boy a hard glare. Eren grinned at her as Mikasa slowly got off of him, letting him run off to Levi, Mikasa turned to Annie.

“Sorry about him, he can get a little carried away.” Mikasa smiled clearly embarrassed.

“He’s not the only one,” Annie wiggled her brows, “But don’t worry about I should be heading out anyways.”

Mikasa blushed, leading her over to the door she leaned against the entryway. “I’ll see you soon?”

Annie smiled at her, leaning forwards she kissed the corner of Mikasa’s mouth, “You bet.”

Waving to her very flustered friend Annie made her way over to the elevator, Mikasa pulled her scarf over her mouth and headed back into her apartment. Eren and Levi were now in the hallway watching her with wide grins. Glaring at them Mikasa shouted profanities at them as they scrambled to get out of her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO sorry for posting late but it was my bday and I am now an old lady ;-) but anywayssss, this is the pick up point people things will be going downhill from here ahahaahhah Im just kidding...maybe   
> Also side note sorry for not responding to comments lately Ive been pretty busy :P but your comments are very much appreciated <3


	9. Halloweenies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa are invited out on a Halloween adventure, growing closer than ever how long will it be until they finally get together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, my apologies for taking so long to update honestly these are already written I've just been so damn busy these past few weeks ;-; i should have the next chapter up on schedule, hopefully everyone is still enjoying it!

As the seasons slowly but surely changed Mikasa and Annie had only grown closer, if possible in the last months. Not wanting to ruin the current ‘situation’ they found themselves in Annie and Mikasa still remained friends, with some added benefits, not that they’d admit to it.

With Halloween quickly approaching the girls found themselves in the festive mood as they both sat in Annie’s house listening to Halloween music. Annie hummed along to the beat as she pulled out a freshly baked pumpkin pie from the oven. Ever since her fight with Eren Annie had decided to take up cooking once again, a hobby she had abandoned when she moved. Mikasa was a more than willing guinea pig for all of Annie’s old recipes.

Mikasa watched Annie eagerly as she moved the pie onto a cooling rack and took off her oven mitts, giving Mikasa an unimpressed look Annie poked her cheek.

“Listen Ackerman it just came out of the oven so cool your jets.” Annie scolded.

“I know but everything you make is just too good!” Mikasa whined, laying her head in her arms.

Annie smiled as she mocked Mikasa’s pose, “I think you’ll last another few minutes.”

Mikasa pouted, earning a small kiss from Annie she felt her cheeks warm up. A buzz from her phone pulled her away, checking her screen she accepted the call from Christa.

“Hello?” Mikasa answered.

“ _Hey Mikasa! Hey Annie.”_

Mikasa blushed, “How did you know she was here?”

“ _Oh please Mikasa you’re always at Annie’s doing god knows what!”_ Christa laughed.

“Christa!” Annie narrowed her eyes at Mikasa.

“ _Any who! Ymir and I won these tickets for some Halloween Event just outside the city, you guys wanna come?”_

“The last time you guys invited us out you left us for dead.” Mikasa argued.

“ _Whaat! No we didn’t! Anyways I’ll assume that’s a yes! We’ll be by tomorrow afternoon to pick you cuties up! Dress warm!”_ Christa hung up.

Starring down at her phone Mikasa frowned, Annie still stood at the counter giving her a look. “Is it another gay thing?”

Mikasa laughed, “I guess? More like a double date.”

Annie’s ears turned pink, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, so if you want out you better say so now.” Mikasa gave her a look.

“If it’s a date with you I don’t care where it is.” Annie laughed.

Mikasa starred at her, a small smile on her lips she felt embarrassed and turned away. It was almost frustrating how long the two had drawn this out, it seemed only clear to their friends that the two were pretty much in love. Annie would never pry at Mikasa, instead insisting that she took her time figuring herself out. Yet after their first kiss Annie had been growing more and more confident with her actions around her, taking her hand, hugging her more often, giving her small kisses, Mikasa would melt everytime secretly, but deep down felt Annie knew.

“Come on, let’s hit the gym before you get too full of pie.” Annie grinned pulling Mikasa to the door.

“Are you saying I’m getting fat?” Mikasa glared.

Annie gave her a ‘really?’ look, “I’ll make you eat those words.”

“I knew it! You’re just trying to fatten me up!” Mikasa accused as they exited the house.

“Yeah that’s it, I’ll fatten you up so no else will ever want you!” Annie rolled her eyes.

Mikasa laughed, “Oh come on Annie, I’m already doomed to follow Eren around for the rest of my life anyways.”

Annie stopped, looking at her seriously she broke out in laughter, Mikasa joining her.

XX

Soon enough the next day Mikasa and Annie headed outside as Ymir and Christa pulled up in Ymir’s famous blue jeep. Climbing into the back Ymir turned down the street, blasting the music Christa shot her a glare before turning back to their two friends.

“I hope you guys like Halloween!” she smiled sweetly.

“It’s ok.” Annie shrugged.

“I like the costumes but it seems a bit strange.” Mikasa looked out the window, “I mean why is it a holiday, what are we celebrating?”

Christa looked offended, “You don’t an explanation for free candy Mikasa!”

“We teach kids it’s not ok to accept anything from strangers, let alone talk to them, so why is it that one day a year when everyone is dressed up in ridiculous outfits is the time that they’re allowed to approach people in their homes and ask for candy?”

Christa puffed out her cheeks, “Mikasa you’re ruining Halloween!”

Annie laughed out loud, “Jeeze Mikasa, you really hate kids huh?”

Mikasa threw her a glare, “I don’t hate kids I just don’t get it.”

“Please don’t make her cry Mikasa.” Ymir groaned from the front seat.

Another 20 minutes passed of mindless conversation before they arrived at a very large apple farm. Pulling up beside the barn house Ymir and Christa exited first, handing the men their tickets they pointed off into the field, nodding they waited for Mikasa and Annie to join them.

“The start of the tour is happening over there,” Ymir pointed to a large truck, “We’re going apple pickin’ girls!”

Ymir got in first, helping her dear short Christa up into the truck with her. Offering her hand Mikasa pulled herself up easily as well, turning back to see Annie struggling a bit with the height. Mikasa reached her hand out, slapping it away Annie grumbled at her and pulled herself into the truck head first. Mikasa shook her head while Ymir laughed at her, they all sat together in the back bench.

The driver of the truck gave them a brief introduction to the farm and started up the path, he yelled out some rules before making a short turn. Mikasa zoned him out as she looked over at Annie, her golden locks shining in the autumn sunlight. Smiling Mikasa looked away, in front of her a tall boy sat alone. He grinned at her as they made eye contact, Mikasa arched her brow at him.

The boy appeared to puff out his chest, slicking back his hair he winked at Mikasa, Mikasa was about to say something when she felt Annie hand crawl over her lap. Shooting her a glance Annie had her eyes trained on the boy in front of them, starring at him coldly as her hand rested on Mikasa’s thigh. The boys eyes darted from one to the other, picking up on Annie’s vibes he turned red and looked away.

Mikasa looked back over at Annie, she had never seen her get jealous before it was a strange sight. She couldn’t pin point the feeling she got when she thought of Annie being jealous, happy? Excited? Loved? Mikasa frowned, looking down she watched Annie’s hand, she didn’t remove it for the rest of the ride.

Once surrounded by plenty of apple trees everyone got off of the truck, as well as their group there was at least three other groups that had also gone. Getting their baskets the girls went to the right, leading away from the rest of the crowd.

“If you pick out some nice ones maybe I’ll bake you something later.” Annie shot a glance at Mikasa.

Mikasa gripped her basket, “I’ll get the best damn apples you’ve ever seen.”

Annie laughed as she watched Mikasa take off to a rather large tree, inspecting every apple closely. Annie approached another tree looking at the apples and throwing them into her basket without care, she knew Mikasa’s would be enough.

“Ymir!”

Annie turned to the noise, behind a shorter tree she spotted Ymir and Christa attempting to hide behind the leaves. Annie blushed as she saw Ymir’s hands going up Christa’s shirt, narrowing her eyes Annie made her way around the back of the tree. Eyeing her target she tossed and apple at Ymir’s head, getting a pretty good hit out of the first throw.

Ymir yelped in pain, pulling away from Christa she massaged her head where the apple had hit. Looking up at the tree Ymir cursed at it, laughing to herself Annie realized they couldn’t see her. Christa pat her on the back trying to console her while Annie tossed another apple at Ymir, this time aiming for her neck. Ymir made a horrible gagging noise as she held onto her neck for dear life, Annie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Ymir’s eyes met hers causing her to drop her apples, “ANNIE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!”

Annie watched as Christa struggled to hold back a very angry Ymir, “I’LL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!”

“You wish you could touch this!” Annie laughed.

“What did you do.” Mikasa sighed coming up beside her.

Ymir dragged Christa across the path towards Annie, “I bopped her on the head.”

“SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!” Ymir pointed to the large bruise on her neck.

Mikasa stifled a laugh, “She’s gonna kill you Annie.”

Annie rolled her eyes, “As if you’d let her.”

Mikasa put her hands up, “Oh no, this is between you and Ymir.”

“Get over here and fight me like a woman!” Ymir shouted, throwing her fists.

“WAIT!” Christa yelled getting in between them, Ymir and Annie stopped, eyeing the shorter girl. “If you guys don’t fight Ymir, I’ll make it up to you later, and Annie!” Annie lifted a brow, “I’m sure Mikasa over there will offer you some loving later too.”

Annie and Mikasa both turned bright red as they looked at eachother, Christa laughed as Ymir tugged her away from them. Picking their baskets back up the four of them continued to pick apples, Annie took Mikasa’s hand this time insisting they look together. Mikasa smiled at the gesture, getting Annie to help her pick out apples would surely mean she got more baked goods later.

Eventually they were all rounded back up into the truck and headed back for the barn, sitting close together Annie went through all of the apples they had picked out together. Getting off the truck back at the barn house they were given plastic bags to keep their apples that they wanted, the rest would go to the farm for selling anyways. A larger woman in overalls lead them to the other side of the barn house were multiple tables were set up. The girls eyed the selection of pumpkins against the barn wall, gathering in a small circle the woman announced the rules.

“Okay y’all! Thanks for coming out, we’re going to start our jack ’o’ lantern contest! Now everyone is to be in pairs, only one pumpkin per team. No profanity, graphic content and no cheating! All the tools are set up at the stations, once you find your partner you may start!”

The lady nodded and went off to the side, everyone scrambled to get into partners and find their pumpkins. Mikasa and Annie being the fastest the girls were already looking over the biggest ones, finding a decent one they lugged it over to a table and started planning. Arguing over what their design should be they watched as Ymir and Christa had already began cleaning their pumpkin out. Annie turned back to Mikasa with a large grin on her face, Mikasa shook her head.

“Oh come on it would be hilarious!” Annie laughed.

“We are not carving that.” Mikasa deadpanned.

Annie pulled a plastic apron over herself, “Mikasa seriously that would be the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, we’d win for sure.”

“I’m not gonna do it.” Mikasa crossed her arms.

Annie stuck out her bottom lip, edging closer to Mikasa, “Pleeeeeaasssee ‘Kasa?”

XX

Sure enough an hour and so later Mikasa and Annie were finishing up on the final details of their intricate pumpkin. The woman had called out the last five minute mark, hurrying now Mikasa and Annie cleaned up their pumpkin and straightened their edges. Looking over at Ymir and Christa they were doing the same with theirs. Standing back Mikasa and Annie smiled at eachother appreciating their handiwork as the woman yelled for everyone to stop.

Lining up their pumpkins on the judging table everyone stood back waiting for the judges to come by and look. Mikasa and Annie’s pumpkin were in the middle beside Ymir and Christa’s, they watched as the judges approached them. Talking among themselves they turned and starred at their group, Annie was struggling not to laugh as they eyed Ymir and turned back to the pumpkin. Mikasa felt herself begin to laugh as well as Ymir and Christa got excited about the judges pointing over at them.

The judges continued down the row discussing other pumpkins and standing and chatting. Finally they all gathered in front of the pumpkins, the woman in the overalls approached the front table with a pumpkin sitting behind her wrapped in cloth.

“We will now announce the winner of the competition!” The woman signaled a drum roll from some others, “The winning group is Mikasa and Annie for their clever design and amazing art skills!”

The cloth was removed from the pumpkin for everyone to see, Annie’s eyes brimmed with tears as she held in her laughter. One by one everyone approached the pumpkin, including Ymir and Christa. Annie finally burst out laughing as Ymir turned to her with a bright red face.

“ANNIE YOU’RE DEAD!” Ymir screamed running towards the girl, Annie was already on the run her laughs echoing across the farm.

Christa giggled as she inspected the pumpkin, Ymir’s signature scowl carved into the orange head. “You guys really have an eye for detail.”

Mikasa smiled, “You can thank Annie for that.” the two watched the girls run around, “I’m sure one day Ymir will actually catch her.”

“We might die before that day comes!” Christa snorted, “I might wanna take this Ymir home instead, she seems a lot quieter.”

Mikasa and Christa laughed, waiting for Ymir and Annie to come back they followed everyone into the truck. Annie had a smirk plastered on her face as she looked over at a defeated Ymir laying her head in Christa’s lap. The truck pulled into a different part of the farm, there were several buildings and attractions as they arrived at the main attraction, the corn maze. The large group piled from the truck filing into the large building filled with food booths. The girls all got their meals before joining eachother at a picnic table just outside the warehouse.

Ymir and Christa eventually wandered off to look around leaving Annie and Mikasa to themselves for once that day. Annie watched as Mikasa drank from her warm cup of tea, sipping gently her eyes were starring off in the distance. Annie felt a smile pull at her lips as she took in Mikasa’s soft features, her stormy grey eyes, jet black locks, the cute smile, her delicate pale skin. Annie sighed, without realizing she felt herself shift closer to the girl, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. Mikasa grinned setting her tea down she gave Annie her attention, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“What’s on your mind?” Mikasa hummed, starring at the blonde.

Annie watched her, “You.”

Mikasa felt herself turn red, “Don’t joke around, what’s really on your mind.”

Annie looked down, “I’m serious Mikasa, lately you’re always on my mind.”

“Annie...” Mikasa’s expression softened, taking Annie’s hands she turned to her fully.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so forward.” Annie looked away.

Mikasa pulled her face back towards her, “You’re perfect.”

Annie found herself starring into Mikasa’s eyes, leaning towards her she kissed her softly letting Mikasa continue at her own pace. After a few moments she pulled away, caressing Annie’s cheek softly Annie leaned into her touch. Mikasa smiled sweetly at Annie, she felt her heart thump in her chest as she starred at the girl.

“Oh Annie,” Annie looked into her eyes, “I’m so glad we met.”

Annie blushed, “So am I.”

“Yo love birds let’s go!” Ymir shouted, the girls whipped their heads around, “The corn maze has started up I wanna go before it gets busy!”

Annie and Mikasa nodded, cleaning up their table they joined Ymir and Christa as they walked towards the corn maze. Mikasa felt Annie’s hand slid into hers as they approached the massive field, the sky was getting darker by the minute. Mikasa glanced at Annie, catching the frown she wore as she looked into the sky and back at the maze.

The corn maze was suppose to be a scary but fun time with friends and loved ones, it was just opening up as Halloween approached. Meaning that the group that had won the tickets got early access without having to pay a ton of money. The maze was impressive in size, it was suppose to take about 20 or more minutes to get through, giving you a good scare but also enough time to enjoy the work they put into it. The group of girls approached the entrance, there were two workers waiting to greet them.

“Hello and welcome ladies! I hope you’re ready for a night of terror!” The one of the left laughed.

“We encourage taking on the maze with a partner but go in as you wish.” The other grinned.

Ymir and Christa locked hands, “We’ll go after them.” Ymir pushed Annie and Mikasa forward.

“Very well, please be patient for a few minutes as we just sent someone off..”

A few screams echoed in the distance, “There are two routes you may chose from, and from there just follow the path.”

“If you get lost the uh, ‘help’ with get through just fine.” They both laughed.

Mikasa felt Annie’s grip tighten as they waited, sure enough a few minutes later they were sent through into the maze. It was now much darker now that they had entered, looking at their choices Annie willed them over to the right as they began the maze.

Mikasa didn’t think much of it but Annie was growing noticeably more anxious as they got deeper in the maze. Most of the scare was meant to be the spooky and detailed decorations that were arranged along the maze. Getting distracted by them it made it a lot easier to scare someone. As they approached a corner Annie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, letting Mikasa go out first she approached slowly. A man came out from behind them waving a scythe around in the air yelling, Annie screamed loudly pulling Mikasa with her down the path.

Annie starred ahead wide eyed as she held onto Mikasa’s arm for the rest of the maze, using her as protection whenever someone came out at them. Mikasa had to protect the workers more than she did Annie, scaring her so badly Annie had resorted to punching instead of screaming. Only catching one of the guys in the arm Mikasa apologized and pulled her along.

Nearing the end of the maze Annie had her face hidden in Mikasa’s shoulder as they came up to a red light, Mikasa frowned, the light blinked on and off. Watching it carefully she shrugged and pulled Annie along with her. Suddenly the light went out behind them, Mikasa turned back slowly, Annie shaking she hid behind Mikasa as they both looked back. Waiting for someone to pop out at them they starred forward, a small noise buzzed beside them. The light turned back on revealing a very graphic and decayed face standing next to it, the rotting eyes watched them as Mikasa herself froze in fear. Placing a finger against it’s lips the light flickered off again, moments later it came on and the thing was no where to be found.

Mikasa and Annie turned and ran to the exit, finally making it out they sat on some hay bales as they caught their breath. Annie was a few shades paler than she usually was as she tried to force her hands to stop shaking. Mikasa let out a small laugh, pushing her hair back she leaned backwards sighing loudly.

“Mikasa we are never doing that again.” Annie shot her a glare.

“I hear you there.” Mikasa huffed, “That last part really freaked me out, I didn’t hear them come or leave.”

Annie visibly shook, “I don’t even want to think about it..”

Mikasa grinned, bumping their shoulders, “I didn’t take you for such a scaredy cat.”

“As if Ackerman, I’m not afraid of anything.” Annie crossed her arms, “Except maybe the dark.”

Mikasa smiled, “Everyone has something they’re afraid of, nothing wrong with that.”

Annie arched her brow, “Yeah I guess so.”

Annie sat back with Mikasa, watching the corn maze entrance they waited for Ymir and Christa to exit. The array of screams coming from the maze disinterested Annie, instead she turned to Mikasa, watching her as she relaxed in the hay. Her eyes shut she had a small frown on her face, Annie saw the patches of goosebumps on her arms. Mikasa wasn’t wearing her scarf or sweater, she had opted to wear a red plaid instead and it was clearly not warm enough in the late autumn air. Pulling her close Annie wrapped her arm around Mikasa, rubbing her arm she tried warming the poor girl.

Mikasa gave her a look before gladly snuggling closer to the smaller girl, her head resting on Annie’s shoulder. “Annie can we stand this hay is digging into my legs.”

“Oh thank god I thought we’d have to keep sitting there.” Annie and Mikasa leapt down from the hay, brushing themselves off.

Mikasa wrapped her arms back around Annie, pulling her into a hug again. Annie laughed holding her close she rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder. Snuggling close Mikasa felt warmer as the heat from Annie’s body radiated against her.

“Sorry for stealing your heat, I forgot to bring my scarf.” Mikasa sighed.

Annie shrugged against her, “It’s no problem.”

“Why are you always so sweet to me Annie?” Mikasa pulled away, Annie pulled away as well.

“What do you mean?” Annie frowned.

Mikasa starred into her icy eyes, “I mean everyone keeps telling me you’re so much different around me than you are around them. You’re like a different person when I’m near you..” Mikasa looked down. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to act weirdly around me because..”

Annie flushed, “It’s not that I act differently around you on purpose Mikasa I just can’t help it. You bring out things in me that I didn’t even know were there, better things, things that I want to be there.” Annie stroked her cheek gently, “You bring out the better person in me, I’m sorry for making you think otherwise.”

Mikasa smiled softly, “Oh Annie..”

Annie leaned in capturing Mikasa’s lips with her own, Mikasa sighed into the kiss enjoying the growing familiar feeling of Annie’s lips against hers. Giving her small kisses Annie felt her heart beat sped up in her chest, Mikasa pushed closer to her deepening their kiss. Annie’s arms wrapped tightly around Mikasa’s waist, pressing close Annie slipped her tongue into Mikasa’s mouth. Mikasa gasped softly as she felt Annie’s tongue push against hers. Mikasa felt a rush of heat through her body as she moved her tongue with Annie’s. Wrapping her arms around Annie’s shoulders Mikasa began to give her hot and heavy kisses. Annie pushed Mikasa back against the hay, letting her hands drop down over Mikasa’s ass she groped her roughly earning a low groan. Squeezing Mikasa’s ass Annie’s hands pulled her forwards pressing their hips together, a gasp emitting from both of them.

Mikasa kissed Annie feverishly, letting her hands drop back down she pushed them up under Annie’s shirt, the feeling of Annie’s toned stomach under her bare hands made her excited. Annie pulled away from Mikasa’s lips instead pressing her kisses down Mikasa’s neck making the girl moan into Annie’s ear. Annie could feel Mikasa’s hands creeping up her torso, just a touch away from her chest she bit down on Mikasa’s neck hearing the girl gasp loudly. Licking over the wound Annie pulled away kissing up Mikasa’s jaw she captured her lips once more.

“HOLY FUCK!”

Annie and Mikasa ripped apart, blushing furiously they looked over to see Christa running out of the maze, upon seeing them Christa cursed again.

“I’m sorry guys really! I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Christa laughed.

“It’s ok Christa we were just uh chatting.” Annie cleared her throat pulling her shirt down.

Mikasa adjusted her hair, “Yeah no problem Christa, where’s Ymir?”

Ymir strolled out of the maze giving Christa a smirk, “Looks like you owe me this time.”

Christa cried out, Ymir laughed as she tugged the blonde along with her back to the barn. Mikasa and Annie walked behind them, holding hands they fought back the blush that remained on their cheeks. After gathering back into Ymir’s jeep they relaxed as the heat turned on, Ymir shot Mikasa and Annie a glance in her mirror.

“You guys banging yet?”

Annie blushed hard, Mikasa as well turning her head away, “Ymir we’re just friends!”

“I didn’t know friends gave eachothers hickeys.”

Annie’s face went pale, looking over at Mikasa she saw a sizable bruise on the base of her neck. Mikasa starred back at her wide eyed, placing her hand over her neck she sunk back into the seat. Ymir hollered with laughter as Christa sat there pouting, it was going to be interesting talking to Ymir from then on.


	10. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up ;)

Ymir and Christa were happy for their friends really, they were finally progressing with their relationship. Neither of them was afraid to show any physical affection anymore, in fact they were beyond happy to show everyone too!   
Christa sipped on her beer with a dark blush on her face, Ymir chose to look away, it wasn’t the first time they had pulled this. Over on Ymir’s couch, yes the legendary Mikasa lap dance couch, was none other than Mikasa and Annie. Only instead of chatting and smiling shyly like they normally did Annie was literally on Mikasa’s lap. Grinding? Maybe not, nope definitely grinding on her. Ymir was surprised they didn’t strip right there, Mikasa’s hands were all over her. Ymir could hear them making out loudly as they fell back onto the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose she had enough.   
“Oh my god! Either fuck or get out of here you heathens!” Ymir yelled at them.   
Annie blushed furiously as she pulled away from Mikasa, they both started giggling, pulling Mikasa away from the couch they ran out the door. A few protests were mumbled among the crowd of guys that were watching them.  
“Yeah yeah! Shut your traps!” Ymir scowled.   
Christa put down her beer, “You could’ve let them go a little longer..”   
Ymir blushed at Christa’s intention, “Don’t tell me you’ve become a pervert too!”   
“Ymir don’t say it like that!” Christa squealed hiding her face.   
XX  
Annie watched Mikasa with a vivid glare, the both of them had just finished a pretty intense workout and were now back in the change room getting dressed. Annie had chosen to towel off and shower at home, Mikasa had insisted on cleaning herself thoroughly. It took her a grand total of ten minutes to finally come out of the shower. Annie had her towel wrapped around her neck as she starred down at her phone, seeing Mikasa out of the corner of her eyes she looked up. Fuck!  
Mikasa was dripping wet, her white towel barely contained her breasts as she approached Annie, Annie could see them bounce as she stepped. Swallowing hard she felt a familiar heat form between her legs, Mikasa looked her over, there was a dark spark in her eyes. Popping her locker open she took out her things, she slowly dragged her tiny underwear up her legs. She turned herself slightly, away from Annie’s peering eyes to release her towel, letting her girls bounce free Annie gulped as she watched Mikasa put on her lacy bra.   
It was like a reverse strip tease, Annie was being tortured in the worst way possible. She fought the urge to rip all of those cloths right back off her. Mikasa dried her hair with her towel letting her glorious abs stretch and flex for Annie’s own viewing. She could see Annie practically drooling at the sight, she laughed to herself. She pulled on the rest of her cloths rather quickly so that Annie wouldn’t pounce her right then and there, taking the smaller girls hand she pulled her outside, she could hear the curses that Annie mumbled under her breath.  
XX  
Mikasa, Annie, Armin and Eren were all gathered in their living room watching an action movie late at night. Mikasa would have preferred to see something less cringy but Armin was literally afraid of everything so this was the best he could handle. Not that she was paying much attention to the movie anyways, not with Annie’s hands rubbing all over her under the blanket they shared.   
The girls had chosen to curl up on the love seat, cough cough, and pull a large comforter over top of them as they watched the movie. Armin was in a ball in the corner of the larger couch and Eren was sprawled out lazily on the other end. The entire time the movie had been on Annie had begun her assault. At first she had just been rubbing small circles on Mikasa’s thigh, then rubbing up and down her leg, and now she was getting dangerously close to between Mikasa’s thighs.   
Mikasa could feel herself getting incredibly bothered, instead of maintaining her modesty she had spread her legs a bit wider to make it easier for Annie to touch her. To any on lookers it would just seem like Annie was laying against Mikasa’s side, but to them Mikasa could practically see Annie’s devilish smirk pressed into her shoulder. Annie’s hand was now resting on her inner thigh just below her center, thank god she had decided to put on pajama shorts before settling for the movie.   
Annie’s fingers slow crept up into her shorts and began teasing the outside of her panties, Mikasa felt herself breathing heavily, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Annie kissed her shoulder lightly before biting down into her soft skin. Mikasa fought back a moan that threatened to slip, Annie’s fingers were so close to her if she could just get them a little..   
“Are you guys serious right now!” Eren shouted.  
Mikasa’s eyes went wide, Annie’s hand ripped away from her, “Eren!”  
“I mean I know I kept bothering you guys about being together but I didn’t mean fuck my sister on the couch two feet away from me!”   
Armin turned bright red as he peered over his shoulder at them, Eren was blushing a bit as well but he was more annoyed than embarrassed.   
“I didn’t fuck your sister on the couch.” Annie rolled her eyes, “Yet.” she winked at him.  
“Agh! Both of you out now!” Eren pointed to the bedroom.  
Mikasa and Annie bolted from the couch, Mikasa was still red as she took Annie’s hand and let her pull her into the bedroom.   
XX  
Annie groaned at the feeling of the hot water rinsing over her, she had just finished up an extremely long class and was in need of a hot shower and massage. She would have to do with the crappy gym shower for now, reaching up she released her blond locks from their tie. She felt the stress in her head start to decrease as the water gently rubbed at her scalp.   
Annie was so relaxed she had almost let her guard down completely. Almost.  
Before the stranger’s hand could grab her she yanked them into the wall, she pulled back her fist tightly ready to beat whoever dared enter her shower.   
“Mikasa?!” Annie exclaimed, she dropped her fist.  
Mikasa was bright red, “Haha hey, sorry for scaring you.”   
Annie covered herself, “What are you doing?”  
Mikasa grinned devilishly, “All the other showers are in use and the one I got was broken, I noticed you slipping in here so I didn’t think you’d mind sharing?”   
Annie let her arms drop a bit, “Hm, that sounds fake but okay.”   
Mikasa grinned, Annie turned away from her starting up the water again she let it rinse over her. Getting her shampoo she massaged at her scalp and stood back letting Mikasa enter the stream of water. Annie was wearing bathing suit bottoms but no top, she felt a bit embarrassed when comparing her small breasts to Mikasa’s much larger ones. Mikasa started scrubbing her own hair, stepping away from the water she turned her attention to Annie, letting her get a full view of her naked chest. Annie blushed and tried to look away.  
“It’s okay Annie,” Mikasa winked, “I don’t mind.”   
Annie scoffed, “Whatever you’ve got something to show off, it’s not like I do.”   
Mikasa frowned, “Size doesn’t matter Annie.” She stepped forward running her hands up and over Annie’s breasts causing her to gasp, “It’s what you do with them.”   
Annie’s eyes were wide, “Mikasa!”   
Mikasa smiled and laughed standing away from her Annie entered the water, rinsing her hair rather quickly she would quickly glance over at Mikasa ever now and then. Mikasa just shook her head, rinsing her own hair she gave Annie a different kind of look.  
“You weren’t embarrassed before,” Mikasa wiggled her brows, “What’s changed?”  
“Uh we’re in a public shower,” Annie turned red, “And yours are so much better, we weren’t comparing before.”  
“And we aren’t now.” Mikasa frowned, she pulled Annie towards her, “You’re beautiful and perfect just the way you are.”   
Annie felt her heart skip a beat, “Mikasa...”  
Mikasa brought her into a deep kiss, she didn’t go any further but let Annie know with a wink that there was other feelings there. Annie blushed back but had a small smile on her face, the two exited the stall at different times. By the time Annie got out and into the change room Mikasa was already gone, she swore that girl loved torturing her.   
XX  
Mikasa let out a loud yawn as the movie came to an end, as the credits began to roll Mikasa peered over at Annie with tired eyes. The other girl was as close to passing out as Mikasa was, smiling Mikasa poked at Annie’s side with her foot. Annie’s head slumped in her direction giving her an uninterested glare.  
“Whhaaaat!” Annie groaned.   
Mikasa laughed, “It’s time to go to bed Annie, we’re both passing out.”   
Annie sighed loudly, “Okay then go to bed what are you waiting for?”  
Mikasa arched her brow, “Well number one you’re on my bed, two we’re at your house not mine, and three I can’t sleep with your fat ass blocking my way.”   
Annie blushed, “Well I would have suggested you come sleep in my bed but,” Annie got up and stretched, “I guess my fat ass is just going to take up all the room.”   
“I never said it was a bad thing!” Mikasa muttered, crossing her arms.  
Annie let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah yeah, come one let’s go.”  
Mikasa seemed suspicious but took Annie’s hand, she had never really been inside Annie’s room before. She’d gotten a few sneak peeks while waiting for her to grab some things or coming out of the bathroom when her door was open. She felt it was a private room for a reason, maybe Annie had some stuff in there she didn’t want her to see.   
Mikasa followed Annie down the hallway after shutting of the TV and xbox, they approached her doorway cautiously as there was no lights on in the hall. Annie opened her door hastily and flicked the light on, Mikasa blinked a few times before taking in the sight before her. Annie’s room was a complete mess. She had cloths thrown around near what she assumed was a closet, her drawers to her dresser and night side table were unevenly opened. She had garbage and dirty dishes piled on an empty desk with a broken laptop in the center.   
Annie could tell Mikasa was judging her hard, she scratched the back of her neck while she blushed.   
“Yeah sorry I kinda forgot you were coming over.” Annie cleared her throat.   
“It’s… ok.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the things on her floor, “Has it, always been like this?”   
Annie turned a darker shade of red, “If I say no you won’t believe me.”   
Mikasa laughed awkwardly, “Well this is one room in your house I will not help you clean up.”  
Annie shrugged, moving into her room she attempted to clean it up a bit before beckoning Mikasa to join her on the bed. Rummaging through her dresser she pulled out some, what she assumed to be, clean cloths to give to Mikasa as pajamas for the night. Mikasa started to change as Annie started clearing out some of the garbage and dishes from her desk.   
While she cleaned Mikasa took a better look around at the now partially clean room, she had a few posters on her walls, mostly of famous fighters. Her curtains were pitch black regardless of Annie’s preferred colour selection, she had a massive bed and tons of blankets which were mangled along her mattress. A glint of glass caught her eye as she looked at Annie’s bedside table, among the mess of her room sat the untouched photo of her and Annie from the parade. Mikasa smiled as she felt a warm feeling bubble in her chest, as Annie came back into the room and shut the door, Mikasa perched herself on the edge of the bed.   
Annie changed into some old shorts and a tank top before climbing into the bed with her, turning off all the lights Mikasa crawled into the spot opposite of Annie and laid back.   
“Thanks for having me over again.” Mikasa yawned as she pulled a blanket over her.  
Annie made herself comfortable, “Mikasa you can stop thanking me for coming over you know, you’ve been coming here for months you’re always welcome.”   
Mikasa shrugged in the darkness, “It just feels natural for me to thank someone for their hospitality, regardless of how many times they show it.”   
Annie was silent, Mikasa could feel her shifting around in the bed, before she could react she felt Annie’s lips press into hers. It was a brief but meaningful kiss, Mikasa smiled into the dark as Annie pulled away. She felt Annie turn back over and back herself up against Mikasa’s longer form, Mikasa gladly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She felt she would never get tired of the fruity smell of Annie’s hair.   
“Thanks for coming.” Annie mumbled under her breath.   
Mikasa didn’t answer back but instead pressed a kiss to Annie’s exposed shoulder, she felt Annie shift under her touch, Mikasa noticed how she exposed more of her neck. A small fire started in her abdomen, leaning down she kissed Annie’s soft white skin gently. Trailing her breathy kisses up to the underside of Annie’s jaw, she heard Annie gasp and mumble something to her.   
Annie firmly dug her ass into Mikasa’s hips enticing her to do more, Mikasa’s grip tightened on Annie’s toned body, her hand gripping firmly onto her hip. Annie moaned at the roughness, following the movements of Mikasa’s hips rubbing into her backside. Mikasa’s kisses grew heated as she licked down Annie’s neck, biting into her shoulder she jerked Annie into her her hand trailing down Annie’s abdomen.   
Releasing her grip on her shoulder Mikasa pulled back, kissing the wound softly as she rubbed Annie’s side. She could feel Annie begin to calm down as well, sinking back into her she relaxed her form. The girls slowly but surely fell asleep in eachothers embrace, a small on their lips as sleep finally took them.   
XX  
“So you guys are telling me that they’re not only not dating, but they still won’t actually sleep with eachother?!” Reiner exclaimed.  
“Hon keep it down they might hear you.” Bertholdt shushed him, his anxious eyes darting back and forth.   
“I know right it’s ridiculous!” Christa cried out, “I’ve been trying to set them up since spring and they’re still beating around the bush.”  
“Literally.” Ymir laughed.   
Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, and Christa were all gathered on Christa’s back deck, out in the yard people were cheering on Mikasa and Annie who were versing Eren and Levi to a game of beer pong. The old friends watched from the house as Annie and Mikasa flirted and worked together perfectly. Reiner pinched the bridge of his nose, Bertholdt rubbed his back and offered him another beer.   
“What happened to the old feisty Annie from back home?” Reiner sighed.   
Christa gave him a dirty look, “Reiner you know what happened.”   
Bertholdt quickly got in between them, “Actually I never told him.”   
Ymir and Christa frowned, “What the fuck Bertholdt!”   
“I know I know I’m sorry it was just bad timing..” he tried to explain before Reiner shoved him aside.  
“Explain what? I know about her step mom, what else could have happened?”   
Christa and Ymir exchanged worried looks, stepping forward Christa whispered into Reiner’s ear his face turned to stone. His eyes brimmed with tears that he quickly wiped away before pointing an accusing finger at Bertholdt.   
“You can’t keep that kind of shit a secret Bertholdt.. I.. I would have done something.” Reiner scowled at the ground, “If I knew that bitch had come back around..”   
“Reiner enough,” Ymir barked, “She came here to get away from it, we don’t need to remind her about it again.”   
The group looked out at Annie, she was smiling and laughing, Mikasa kissed cheek and pulled her to sit down. They looked happy together, happier than any of them ever remembered Annie ever being.   
“Does she know?” Reiner pointed at Mikasa.  
Christa shook her head, “We would have known if she had told her, they’ve gotten close but Annie’s.. she’s trying to repress it.”   
Reiner watched Annie with a worried expression, “I’ll be keeping a closer eye on them, I expect you two to do the same. We’ll see you around Bertholdt and I have a meeting tomorrow, thanks for the invite.”   
Christa and Ymir watched as Reiner and Bertholdt left the party, turning back to the yard Annie and Mikasa approached the deck.


End file.
